Far From A Guardian Angel
by hlfudge
Summary: Elena has always had dreams of a mysterious blue eyed stranger; she figures he must be her Guardian Angel, but he's far from that. He's greedy, selfish and demanding and he will stop at nothing to have Elena; even if it means becoming her worst nightmare!
1. Mysterious blue eyed stranger

**Just so you know, Stefan is not a vampire and he is not Damon's brother! (Just thought I should point that out so there is no confusion lol) **

Piercing blue eyes, eyes like I've never seen before; no man's eyes should be that blue. Cold as ice; I don't even know if that would be the right word to describe it. His eyes screamed danger, but under that, if you looked close enough, you would be able to see how damaged they were. But most people wouldn't be able to see it. I've been told to have a special talent for noticing little things such as that.

The man was beautiful; and that didn't even begin to describe what he looked like. His hair was dark; darker than black. Every sculpture on his face was flawless; it was eerie. No human man could be as beautiful as him; therefore he couldn't possibly be human. But if not human, then what?

"Hmmm who's that?" I hear a woman's voice purr from behind me. Startled, I turn around to see Caroline taking a seat beside me.

Caroline is one of my very best friends; which is strange as we barely have anything in common. Caroline is pretty much your typical blonde, high school cheerleader. But she has proven to be a very good friend. She may talk a lot, or be very self-absorbed, but in the long run, I can trust her to be there for me when I need her.

It takes me a moment to realize that she was talking about my drawing lying out in front of me. I look back to my drawing of the man, and slowly flip it over.

"No one," I say while shrugging my shoulders. Caroline wets her lips a little.

"Is that a drawing of that 'mysterious, gorgeous, exotic' man you've been dreaming of," Caroline grins while giving me a 'You've been caught' look.

"Shut up, people might hear you," I shush her while looking around; making sure no one heard her. No one seemed to be looking our way.

"So it is," Caroline chirps, her eyes lighting up. I give her glare.

"Maybe," I mumble.

For days now I've been having the exact same dream over and over again, and I can only remember one damn thing out of my whole dream; a man. It's actually kind of spooky. I hate it when I can't remember something, especially if it's a dream.

"Well it's a great drawing, as usual," Caroline giggles while pulling out her cell phone. Most people know me as that strange, quiet, girl who knows how to draw.

I remember one day when I was painting on a bench in a public park, I had a stranger offer to buy my painting for a thousand dollars. I can't remember much of that day, I don't even remember if the person was a man or a woman. All I remember was being so shocked and flattered. And it was such a dull painting too; it was a painting of me.

That's when I decided to start selling my paintings as a career; and so far I've been very successful. I've almost saved enough money to buy my own car, that way I won't always to use my Aunt Jenna's car.

"Tonight Bonnie and I are going to Tyler Lockwood's party; are you going to come?" Caroline asks while raising an eyebrow. I just let out a loud sigh.

"I'm not sure Caroline, I think I'm just going to stay home and catch up on my sleep," I sigh.

"Are you hoping to have another dream about that mysterious man?" Caroline asks, a grin creeping back onto her face.

"I don't know, maybe; look Caroline, just go have fun at Tyler's party. Oh and while you're drunk, keep in mind that you already have a boyfriend," I say while smirking. Caroline fakes an appalled look.

"I would never cheat on Stefan! It's like what, our fifth month anniversary next Saturday," Caroline comments while standing up. I let out a giggle.

"Whatever you say".

After Caroline leaves, I decide to pack up my art supplies. I didn't really want to stay at this public park much longer; I felt almost as if someone were watching me. I've been getting this feeling frequently for the past few years. I've always been very paranoid. My friends sometimes like to tease me about it.

My eye scan around the park to see it was mostly empty. I couldn't see anyone looking my way. It was getting dark; Mystic Falls always tended to get dark around six pm.

Letting out a sigh, I make my way into my car (well, my Aunt Jenna's car to be exact). I couldn't shake off this horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight. I'm not sure why I feel that way, I just do. I felt sick to my stomach. I'm not sure how I would explain it; but it was bad.

When I get to my house, I decide to leave my painting supplies in the car. I was too tired to take them out. I would have to get them in the morning. And plus, I have many other supplies in the house if I really needed to draw.

When I step inside the house, I am welcomed by the delicious scent of steak and baked potatoes. Even though I wasn't hungry, I could still admire the smell.

"Oh, there you are Elena! For a moment I thought you may have been eaten by a lion!" Aunt Jenna exclaims while walking into the kitchen. I just give her a confused stare.

"Girl attacked by lion in Mystic Falls! That would make the front page," I giggle while taking my coat off. I could hear Aunt Jenna's muffled giggles from the kitchen.

I walk into the living room to see Jeremy, my little brother (well not so little as he's almost 16), watching TV. And of course he was watching family guy.

"Ugh, don't you ever get sick of watching family guy?" I ask while crossing my arms.

"It's better than that crap show Supernatural that you watch every week," Jeremy mumbles, not even bothering to look up at my.

"You're just jealous that you're not as good looking as Jensen Ackles," I mumble while leaving the living room.

"Are you kidding, I'm a hundred times better looking than Jason Rackles," Jeremy calls out after me.

"It's Jensen Ackles moron!" I call back. Just before I could start walking up the stairs, Aunt Jenna pops her head out of the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? Dinners ready," Aunt Jenna says while taking her oven mitts off her hands.

"I'll probably eat later tonight, I'm not very hungry," I say.

"Are you alright? You seem very down lately," says Jenna while crossing her arms.

"I'm fine; just a little tire, that's all" I say while faking a smile. Jenna just sighs.

"Alright then," Jenna smiles while walking back into the kitchen.

When I reach my room, I don't even bother turning on the lights. Instead, I sprawl onto my bed and close my eyes. I still had that horrible feeling in my stomach. I felt as if something bad was going to happen; something very bad.

But instead of worrying about it, I let myself fall asleep. I'm sure the feeling will be gone when I wake up. If only I knew how wrong I was.

_A field; I was in a field. There was nothing in the field except for the bright blue sky and the stunning green grass. Even though it was very plain, it had to be one of the most beautiful things that I have ever seen in my life. _

_ The green grass, I don't even know if it was green. It was much richer and prettier than any shade of green I have ever seen before; same with the blue sky. Once I figured where my drawing supplies were, I would have to paint this. If that was even possible?_

_ "Enjoying the sight?" I hear a male's voice say from behind me. The voice was almost as soft as velvet. I turn around slowly to see him. I couldn't remember how I knew him, I just did. Beautiful blue eyes, dark, dark hair; he looked just like an angel. He looked the exact same as I remembered him to be; just I couldn't remember where I know him from._

_ "Where am I?" I ask while looking around. The man seemed to be amused. I couldn't help but wonder why he seemed so entertained._

_ "You're dreaming Elena," he says, his grin widening. My shock and astonishment faded away with a feeling of suspicion._

_ "How did you know my name?" I ask while crossing my arms defensively. The man just lets out a little chuckle._

_ "I know a lot about you Elena; more than you know," The man says, the tone of his voice lowering a tad bit. I can't help but to gulp._

_ "Who are you?" I ask while taking a small step back. The man tilts his head to the side._

_ "I'm you're worst nightmare". _

_ Bzzt …._

_ Bzzt …._

_ Bzzt …._

_ Bzzt …._

I let out a loud gasp as I bolt upwards. I struggle to catch my breath. I had another dream … but I couldn't remember it. Nothing; nothing except for the man.

_Bzzt …._

_ Bzzt …._

_ Bzzt …._

_ Bzzt …._

I look to my side drawer to see my cell phone buzzing. I look at my alarm to see it's just a bit past three in the morning. Who would be calling this late at night? I check my display to see Caroline's number. I let out a loud sigh before answering the phone.

"Hello?" I answer my voice foggy.

"_Uhhhhh Elllleeennna?" _ I hear Caroline's voice on the other side. I can't help but to smirk; she was as drunk as a skunk.

"What would you like Caroline?" I ask.

"_I neeeaaaddd ya tooo drivvvvee me home, pweaz?" _Caroline's voice slurs on the other end. Hey, at least she was being a safe drunk.

"Are you still at Tyler's?" I ask while pushing the covers off my legs.

"_"Uhhhh Huuhhhhhh,"_ she slurs out, followed by a few hiccups.

"Alright, stay put. I'll be there soon," I say while hanging up. I try to adjust my eyes to the dark, but I couldn't see a thing. So, I start to run my hands along the wall looking for the light switch. Once I find it, I flip it on. At first, the light blinded my eyes but they quickly adjusted.

I turn around and let out a loud gasp. This couldn't be happening? It just wasn't possible! But there he stood, the man from my dreams. He was only a few inches away from me. And my drawing did not do this man justice. He had to be the most beautiful man I have ever seen.

Everything happened so fast, it was surreal. I glance down at his hand to see he was holding a cloth. Before my mind could even begin to process thoughts, his hands bolt out; one of them securely holding the back of my head and the other hand, with the cloth, pressed firmly against my mouth.

I struggle to scream, but it just wouldn't come out. What was he doing? Who was he? I could feel myself begin to feel drowsy.

The last thing I saw before I passed out was his beautiful blue eyes.

**YES I'M BACK! And with a new story idea too. Now I know this chapter was a bit boring but I can promise you it will get a lot better by the next chapter. And yes this will have sexy danger Damon :O (if any of you have read my story A Deal With The Devil, then you will know what to expect lol) So yea. **

**I do want to warn people that this is kinda like a pilot, if it's not a hit, then it will not be continued! So let me know by leaving a review if you're thinking of stickin around to read the next couple chapters.**

**Oh and btw chapters may be a little slow as I am starting exams next week, so don't expect me to powerspeed with the chapters (though you probably won't have to wait over a week for chapters, as I've started a new motive to get my chapters in by no later than a week :D) **

**Anyways Hope you enjoyed this, and do leave a few ideas, I could very well just add them in :D**


	2. Gotcha

_It was dark; too dark. I couldn't see a thing. The air felt moist, damp and cold. I didn't like this; I didn't like this at all. I've always been afraid of the dark. When I was younger, I use to believe monsters lived in the dark; monsters such as the boogeyman, werewolves, vampires and even Frankenstein! I know now that there are no such things, but I still hated the dark. It felt almost as if I were in a cave. I could hear a faint sound of water dripping. _

_ Cautiously, I stretch my arms out and feel around, trying to figure out where I was. But there was nothing to touch; just an empty space. Where was I? Was I dead? Maybe in hell? Was I to spend the rest of my time isolated in the dark? That seemed like hell to me._

_ "My God you have an imagination," I hear a male's voice say from behind me. I quickly turn around, but couldn't see anything but dark._

_ "Who are you?" I ask while trying to feel the floor with my hands. I had to feel something, anything solid besides myself. I couldn't help but to gulp as I couldn't feel the floor under me. But that was impossible? I couldn't just be floating in mid-air?_

_ "Why do you think you would be sent to hell, Elena?" The male's voice asks, ignoring my question. I open my mouth to answer, but shut it immediately. Was I really just about to tell a stranger one of my deepest darkest regrets? _

_ "Am I dead?" I ask, avoiding his question. I could sense that the man was grinning; I just knew it._

_ "No Elena, you're sleeping," The voice says, it sounded a bit further away from me._

_ "I don't want to be here," I murmur silently. There was a small moment of silence._

_ "Then all you have to do, is wake up,"_

My eyes flutter open to see a wood ceiling. A wood ceiling? My house doesn't have a wood ceiling? I gulp as I look down at the sheets to see they were silk. I didn't have silk sheets; mine were made of cotton. It wasn't until that very moment, did I realize that I was not at my house.

I bite my lip as I slowly sit myself up, and look around. The room was almost empty, but the bed was huge. There were a couple of books on the floor and a bathroom across the room. There was a large mirror to my right, and large curtains to my left.

Memories start to fly back into my head. The man of my dreams was in my room, but that's all I could really remember. I could remember him shoving something to my mouth … a cloth? And then I passed out. Chloroform maybe?

My heart starts to thud when realization floods through me. I've been kidnapped. But the man wasn't in this room, which most likely means that he doesn't know that I'm awake. I had to get out of here!

As quietly as I could, I slip myself out of the bed. The curtains were shut, but maybe I could get out the window behind them.

Doing my best not to make any noise, I tip-toe my way over to the curtains and pulls them aside. I have to hold in a gasp once I realized that the window was barred. Literally, it was barred!

This was all just too surreal. This couldn't be happening to me! Perhaps I'm dreaming? Yes, I must be dreaming! I mean, surely the man in my dreams couldn't have chloroformed and kidnaped me! I mean, he's just a part of my imagination!

I squeeze my eyes shut, count to three and give myself a hard pinch on the side of my right arm. Slowly, I open my eyes and bite my lip as I was still in the room. So I wasn't dreaming. Oh God, this was not good; not good at all.

_Alright, think Elena, think. You can't panic, just look for a way out._

My heart was thudding in my chest. I still wasn't sure if this was actually happening? I mean I know what I'm seeing, but there's also a line between real and fiction. I know that my head is usually up in the clouds, but I know that this could not be happening. It just wasn't explainable.

I glance out the room to see an empty hall. I could hear what sounded like a TV playing from the downstairs. It was the theme song to family guy. Why was it that everyone watched family guy?

I quickly make my way into the room across from me. I wasn't going to risk going downstairs and getting caught (as I'm assuming that that is where he is). The room that I walked into seemed to be a library. There were many book shelves surrounding me, and they were filled with very old looking books. There was a couch at the far end of the room and a little coffee table. There were a bunch of different papers scattered all over the coffee table, and something shiny.

I walk up to the table and let out a silent thank you as the shiny thing was my cell phone. I pick it up and turn it on. _**12 missed calls **_my phone read. Seven of them were from Caroline, the rest were from Aunt Jenna. Immediately, I dial Caroline's number.

Busy tone.

"Crap," I mumble while hanging up. Quickly I dial 911.

"911, what's you're emergency," I hear a female's voice on the other line.

"Oh thank God! I've been kidnapped," I whisper. I didn't want to risk being heard. My heart felt as if it were going to explode in my chest.

"Mame, calm down. Do you know where you are?"

"No, no, no, I'm not sure. I'm in a house," I say while running my fingers through my hair nervously.

"Are you by any windows or doors?" The woman asks. Well thanks, not like I even bothered to think checking there.

"No, you don't understand! They've been-"

**BEEP**

"Mame, are you still there?" the woman asks. I curse under my breath as my cell beeps again and again, indicating that it was about to die.

"No listen, I need you to-" try but was interrupted when my phone chirps its final beep before dying. I chew frantically at my tongue, trying to hold back a scream. It wasn't until then I heard the shuffling coming up the stairs.

Desperately, I glance around the room, looking for a place to hide. Why was this happening to me?

There were no good places to hide in this room, leaving me with no choice but to quickly sprint back into the room I woke up in. I didn't see any man in the quick couple seconds that I was in the hall; so I'm guessing that he didn't see me. But I knew he would be up in any moment.

I look around frantically, but still this room was very empty. I curse at myself as I run to the bed and crawl under it. I would just have to hope he wouldn't check down there.

I wait there anxiously as I hear the footsteps growing louder, and louder. When I see a pair of black shoes enter the room, I hold my breath. The closer the man came towards the bed, the harder my heart started to pump. My head was starting to feel a bit dizzy from the lack of oxygen, but I didn't care.

The man stops walking when he reaches the bed and I could hear him let out a loud sigh.

"_Elllleeeennnnaaaa darling, Come on out,"_ I hear his voice call out. I have to hold back a whimper. How did he know my name? Who was this man? And what did he want? I watch as he starts to walk over to what looked like the bathroom.

"Elena, don't make me get you the hard way. Be co-operative and come out of your hiding spot," His voice calls out again while he enters the washroom. Oh gosh, I am so going to die.

"Fine, I'll find you. But you better hope I don't get my hands a hold of you," His voice says now. His voice was not taunting but threatening. I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping, praying for one last time that maybe, just maybe I'll wake up. But I don't.

When I open my eyes, I can't see the man's boots. Maybe he left the room?

I let out a scream as I feel a warm hand wrap itself around my ankle.

"Gotcha."

**Wow! 28 reviews … one chapter! A chapter that barely had anything interesting in it …. I'm still trying to process this through my head! What I'm trying to say is thank you all sooooo very much! I am sooooo flattered. Literally, I think my friends were getting sick of me talking about how many kind reviews I've been receiving :D**

**So, it left me with no choice but to cut half my exam studying time so I could get this chapter out to you all by tonight (and I tried to make it extra interesting :D) **

**And if those reviews keep coming like that every chapter, by my fourth chapter I will have over 100 reviews (that would be a brand new record for me) Hell, before this story, the biggest amount of reviews I've received on a first chapter of a story is 21! SO thank you all sooooo much. It all means soo much, really it does!**

**Thank you and keep em reviews coming (I've forgotten how good it feels to wake up in the morning with a bunch of new, kind reviews:P**


	3. Your Worst Nightmare

I let out a scream as I feel a warm hand wrap itself around my ankle.

"Gotcha."

I kick with my legs, trying desperately to get out of the man's hold, but his grip was strong. This was it! I was going to die!

I let out a loud cry as the man pulls me out from under the bed as if I weighed nothing. I franticly claw at the floorboards, trying to find something to hold onto to, but there was nothing in reach. I flinch at the sound of my nails scratching along the floor. It had a similar sound to nails on a chalkboard; I hate that sound.

A loud sob escapes my lips when his fingers rest on my hips. His two legs were holding my body securely in place. The man flips me over onto my back so I am looking at him.

"Stop!" I cry weakly. Tears were pouring from my eyes. Never, not once have I been in a position like this. It was the same man from my dreams; except he didn't look as perfect as I remembered him to be. His hair was a mess, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He smelt strong of alcohol; which was not good, not good at all.

"Stop struggling Elena, I don't want to hurt you," the man spits out through his teeth. But I don't stop struggling; I wouldn't dream of it. I continue to scream, thrash, kick and punch but it didn't even begin to shake him. My throat hurt from screaming, but it didn't matter. I had no clue to where I was, and if there was a small chance that someone could hear my scream, I wasn't going to waste it.

I choke on a scream when he removes his hands from my waist and grabs both my wrists, pinning them to the ground. His legs held my body to the ground. My vision was blurry from all my tears. Oh God, I was so scared!

I bite my tongue to keep from screaming when his face inches closer to mine. Who was he? How did he know my name? And why was he doing this? The closer his face came to mine, the more my body started to tremble. My heart was racing, probably skipping a few beats too.

"Are you going to kill me?" I ask in a choked whisper. A flicker of amusement flashes through his eyes. The man tilts his head to the side, and his eyes lower down to my lips.

"I don't want to; but I may have to resort to that if you don't stop screaming," he warns, his eyes trailing back upwards until they meet my eyes. His eyes were darker than I remember them to be. I gulp, but bite on my tongue to keep from screaming. Screaming wasn't going to do me any good if he was going to kill me; and I don't think he was lying about having to kill me if I didn't shut up.

"Much better!" he exclaims, a grin creeping upon his face. Who was this sick man? I watch as he pulls himself off of me and offers a hand to help me up. I give the man a disgusted look and pull myself onto my feet, refusing his help.

"What do you want?" I ask while looking around me, trying to figure out which way I could get out.

"What do I want? Well Elena-" the man starts but is interrupted when I take off into a sprint out the door. Once I'm out of the bedroom, I run down the hall and make my way towards the stairs. My heart was racing and I had a sick feeling in my gut. I had to find a way out of here!

I couldn't believe how easy that was. He didn't even try to stop me? Perhaps he was behind me?

When I was down the stairs, I quickly look up to see he was nowhere behind me. Why wasn't he trying to stop me from escaping? I let out a loud scream when I feel myself run into something hard. I look up to see it was the man! But that physically was not possible! He couldn't have done that? Not without some freak super powers!

I try to turn around, but his hand grabs my waist and pulls me towards him. I let out a cry when he wraps both his arms around my waist, keeping me secured to him. I struggle, trying to escape his hold but he held on pretty damn tight. There was no doubt that I would have some bruises.

"Please stop! Just let me go," I plead while continuing to thrash and kick, but the more I struggled that tighter he held on.

"I really didn't want to do this," He sighs. I gasp as he turns my around so fast, I'm pretty sure I blurred. I tried to catch my breath, but failed. What was he going to do? I couldn't look away from his eyes. It was almost as if I were being hypnotized.

"I want you to stop struggling, to stop screaming and to go take a seat on a couch. Do you understand?" he asks. I felt almost as if I were in a trance; and I couldn't believe what I was about to say next.

"I understand," I mumble while making my way over to the nearest couch. What was I doing? Why was I listening to what this man was saying? But it was almost as if I had no choice. No matter how hard I tried to resist, I couldn't control my own body. Did he do something to make me like this? This was beyond scary; this was terrifying.

As I take a seat on the couch, I watch as the man takes a seat in an arm chair across the room. At least he wasn't taking a seat beside me on the couch. The room itself wasn't very big.

"Why can't I move?" I ask. There were no more tears coming out of my eyes. But I was still petrified.

"Because I've compelled you not to," The man answers while shrugging like it's no big deal. What does he mean 'compelled'?

"Why are you doing this?" I ask silently. The man seemed to be studying me; as if he were trying to remember ever single detail. It was freaky.

"Because I'm tired of waiting," the man sighs. What did he mean 'tired of waiting'? I wanted to ask, but at the same time I wasn't too sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Who are you?" I ask my voice breaking.

"I'm your worst nightmare," He says, a grin creeping upon his face. I couldn't help but to feel a bit of Déjà vu; but I couldn't remember why. Oh God, why was this happening to me? Who was this man? He clearly wasn't human; except that was impossible.

"Look Elena, you don't have to worry; I'm not going to hurt you," The man says while standing up. I watch as he starts to make his way over to me.

"But you said-" I start, but he interrupts me.

"I only said that to shut you up; I don't want your pretty little voice to be ruined, especially if your just wasting your time as no one will be able to hear you," The man says with a smirks. It wasn't too long before he was standing right in front of me. I let out a gasp as he lowers himself to my level. I close my eyes and bite my tongue, hoping that this would end soon. But it never did.

"Elena, open your eyes," The man says softly. His voice was so soft, you wouldn't be able to believe what he had just done earlier. But I knew better. Instead of opening my eyes, I shake my head. I knew that the man's face wasn't far from mine. I could feel his cool breath on my face. I listen as he lets out a sigh.

"Elena, open your eyes," the man repeats, his voice no longer soft, but frustrated; really frustrated. Counting to three, I slowly open my eyes. I didn't want to anger this man; who knows what he could be capable of.

I can't help but to gasp when I open my eyes. His face was much closer to mine than I had expected. It probably was only three inches away, maybe less? My breathing was heavy and my heart was racing. He was staring at my lips, almost as if he were going to kiss them. But to my surprise, he doesn't. Instead he stands up and backs away.

"Elena, I'm going to remove your compulsion, but you have to promise to be good," the man says. I just nod my head. I wasn't sure what he meant by compulsion, but I'm guessing it had to do something with the reason why I couldn't move.

"You can stand up now if you would like," the man offers while backing up a little. I could stand up now? I hesitate before slowly pulling myself back onto my feet. Perhaps this was a trap? Hell I was already in his trap. What did I have to lose?

"How can you do that?" I ask silently.

"Do what?" The man asks while taking a step closer to me. I start to back myself up. Every time the man took a step closer to me, I take a step back. This man was dangerous, beyond dangerous.

"Make me do things against my will," I whisper. I let out a gasp as I back myself up against a wall. Oh this wasn't good; not good at all. He didn't stop walking; he just kept going until he was inches away from me. A silent whimper escapes my lips as he put his hands against the walls beside me, making a small cage so I couldn't escape. His body was practically pressed up against mine; his face inches away from mine.

"It's a part of who I am," He says, his voice just a above a whisper. A part of who he was?

"What are you?" I ask. I try to dig myself deeper against the wall, but it didn't help anything. He was way too close for comfort. If he leaned in just a bit, our lips would meet together.

"I'm a vampire."

**Sorry that this took a little longer to get out, but I had a sleepover with a friend and of course we watched house of wax and Friday the 13****th**** (Only cuz they both had Jared Padalecki in it :O yes its true, I've switched from a Jensen Ackles to Jared Padalecki :O (only people who will know what I'm talking about are the people who watch supernatural lol)) anyways, I was also studying for exams :P**

**AND WOW, thank you soo much for all the reviews! (though I lost a bit of you :( I hope I don't lose anyone else) But anyways just wow, thank you all soo much. I hope this story keeps you all interested! Pitch in a few ideas, please, so I don't get writers block :O**

**And feel free to leave a review (just cuz you all love me the way I love all you guys) :D **


	4. But Vampire's Are Fictional, Right?

A vampire? Vampire, vampire, vampire, vampire, vampire? The word just kept hitting repeat in my head over and over. What did he mean by vampire? There is no such thing as a vampire!

"You're bluffing," I mumble, trying to ignore the fact that his face was only inches from mine. He seemed amused. Who was this man? Why was this happening to me?

"Am I now? What makes you so sure?" he asks while pressing his body up against mine. I have to hold back a whimper. This man was dangerous; most likely delusional! He needed to be put into a mental institution!

"There's no such thing," I whisper, trying my best not to brush my lips against his. I needed to get out of here, and fast!

"Oh really Elena? Then what do you think I am? Seriously, think about it. Could a human being possible be as strong as I am? Move as fast; make you do things against your will?" the man asks. His eyes seemed to be mocking me; I didn't like it.

"No, there's no such thing! No such thing," I whisper, trying to convince myself. But as much as I hated to admit it, he was right. No human being could do such things as he had just demonstrated. But a vampire? There was no such thing as a vampire? It just wasn't possible, right?

"You're scared; with good reason too," He smirks, moving his face closer towards mine. My breathing was heavy and my heart was pounding. I let out a little gasp as his forehead rests upon mine, his lips just barely brushing against mine. I didn't say anything; I wouldn't dare! If I were to say something, anything, then our lips would brush together. I could tell he was doing this on purpose, but why?

What was it that he found so … amusing about this situation? And what was he? He couldn't be a vampire! Vampires are not real; they are just made up fiction like Dracula or Edward!

"Prove it!" I mutter sourly once his head was just a bit further back from mine. For a moment, he had a confused expression. Almost as if he was surprised.

"You want me to prove that I'm a vampire?" He asks, now seeming very interested with this topic. I just nod my head.

"Yeah, prove it," I spit through my teeth. I was no longer scared, this man didn't seem like he wanted to hurt me; but I still had to get away.

"I would think those dreams of yours would be enough," he smirks. I could have sworn my heart stopped beating. How did he know about my dreams? How could he know? I barely knew anything about those dreams! All I remembered was him. I hadn't given my dreams much thought, or to how it's possible that he looked just like the man in my dreams. I was too busy trying to find a way to escape.

"How do you know about those?" I ask while trying to catch my breath.

"Who do you think planted them into that pretty little head of yours," the man says while tilting his head to the side. Planted them into my head? How was this possible? This man was a freakshow!

"There's no such thing as vampires! You need help," I mumble cautiously. Now the man seemed annoyed.

"Elena, look into my eyes and tell me if I'm lying," the man says, while placing a few fingers under my chin, lifting it high enough to meet my eyes with his. I didn't want to look at his eyes, but I couldn't help it. Those blue eyes were just so hypnotizing! And he didn't look like he was lying. I'm not sure how I would explain it, but he looked as if he were telling the truth.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask while trying to catch my breath. His face didn't look mocking or cruel anymore. It was almost as if he were a completely different person.

"Because I love you, Elena," the man says, his fingers leaving my chin. It took me a lot of will power to hold back a scoff. He loved me? What did he mean by that?

"You love me? I don't even know your name!" I exclaim while raising my voice. The man backs up just a tad.

"Damon, my name is Damon Salvatore," the man says, a grin creeping among his face. Damon; his name was Damon. He looked like a Damon. Dark hair, dangerous, blue eyes.

"This is just too much," I let out a frustrated sigh while running my fingers through my hair. Damon doesn't say anything, he just continues to stare. He still seemed to be studying me; it was odd.

"You can't be a vampire and you are not in love with me," I sigh.

"Don't worry, you'll come to accept it; you're just in denial," Damon says causally.

"I'm not in denial! This just isn't happening," I mumble to myself. Was this just some sick joke? A few seconds of silence pass. The man was still close, but not as close as he was before.

"What do you want from me?" I ask after a few moments. His eyes seemed to be smiling; it was eerie.

"I want you to come with me and be mine, willingly," Damon says while making his way closer to me. I was about to back myself up, but then remembered I was already backed against a wall.

"And what if I don't want to be with you willingly? Are you just going to lock me up in a basement until I give in?" I ask sourly. I was no longer afraid of this man. If he was going to kill me, then so be it! I wouldn't die a wimp.

"No of course not! You're free to leave if you please; but I do warn you that sooner or later you will be mine, willingly," Damon says while backing up and making his way to the arm chair. Did he just say that I was free to leave? He was going to let me go?

"So I can leave?" I ask, trying to make sure that this wasn't a trap.

"Sure, go right ahead. The door's right down the hall," the man says while pointing at a hall. I stay frozen, not quite sure what to do. I couldn't tell if he was just screwing with me or not. I turn around to leave and let out a loud gasp when Damon suddenly appears in front of me. Alright, perhaps he wasn't lying when he said he was a vampire. Still, it just seemed so surreal!

"I thought you said I could leave!" I cry, preparing myself for the worst. I wasn't sure if I had angered him or not. Maybe he was trying to test me, and if so, I most likely failed.

"Yes, you can; but I'm setting a few rules first," Damon says, his face dead serious.

"First, you can tell no one about me; if you do, then I will be left with no choice but to get rid of them. I think you understand what I mean," Damon says, his face threatening. Biting my lip, I nod my head. I would agree to anything just so I could get out of here!

"Alright, now you can leave," Damon says, a smile creeping among his face. Wasting no time, I start to fast walk down the hall. I wanted to run, but I would wait until I was out of his sight.

"Oh and Elena," I hear his voice call from behind me. Stopping in my tracks, I slowly turn around to face Damon. He was still standing where I last saw him. I could have sworn my heart stopped beating at his next set of words.

"Just know that this isn't the last time you'll see me. You will be mine, willingly; I can promise you that."

**BLAH, just wrote that all in one sitting (and now it's almost midnight on a school night :O but I did it for you guys )**

**Where did you all run off too? I lose like 8-12 of you per chapter! Is this story really that bad! I thought it was just getting good? I want you all to come back, please ? My inspiration will die without you all, so please come back! **

**Goodnight**

**Xoxox- magicangel33**


	5. Not Your Vegetarian Edward Type

It takes me around two hours before I finally found my house. I ended up hitch hiking my way back home. Apparently the building Damon lives in is called the Salvatore boarding house. He didn't live that far from Mystic Falls, but I had managed to get myself lost. I got lucky when a man drove past me and offered me a lift back to my house. I got my information about the boarding house from him.

Everything that had happened earlier felt like a dream. It was just so surreal! I mean, there's no such thing as a vampire, or so I thought. But if there were such things as vampires, how could no one know of them? I mean with everything that I had just witness; you would think that someone would catch on to those kinds of things? And why didn't he kill me? Didn't vampires drink blood?

Just the thought of that made me shiver. It was a blessing that I was still alive. Could he be the reason why people once and awhile just disappear around here? If he was a vampire, then he would have to feed; and I doubt that he would be the vegetarian Edward type. And what does it mean that he's a vampire?

I knew that he was unbelievable strong; I may not be the best when it comes to strength, but he didn't even flinch with all my punches and kicks. I also knew that he could move with incredible speed. He also had the weird eye thing that he calls compulsion. All I knew about his 'compulsion' was that it could make me do things against my will.

I didn't tell the man who I hitched a ride with about Damon. He would just think that I was nuts. Hell, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would have believed that I was nuts. Why couldn't this just be some bad nightmare? I mean vampires for God sake!

By the time I get to my house it was almost ten pm. Who knows how long I was gone for? I didn't bother to ask the man what day it was, it never even occurred to me until now.

When I open the door, I could hear the TV blaring from the living room. Silently, I make my way in the living room. Jeremy was sprawled on the couch watching … supernatural? Just for that small moment, I forgot about Damon and everything else that had happened earlier.

"Are you watching … supernatural?" I ask. Jeremy looks upwards, alarmed.

"Oh, no, of course not," Jeremy mumble while quickly changing the channel to family guy.

"Right," I mumble silently under my breath.

"Who's Damon?" Jeremy asks changing the subject. I could have sworn my heart stopped beating. How did Jeremy know? And why did he look so calm? Jeremy looked so casual. I, on the other hand had a knot curled in the middle of my stomach. I felt sick.

"How do you know?" I managed to form the words. Jeremy just shrugs.

"A man named Damon called Jenna in the morning. He said that he was a good friend of yours; he just wanted to let her know that you were going to spend a few hours at his house to study for exams. But guessing from that look on your face, you two studied more than just your textbooks," Jeremy says while giving me a dirty look. What did he mean that Damon and I were studying for exams? Did Damon call them to cover for me? Or, cover for himself in this case; after all, he did kidnap me.

"Uh … no, we just .. um .. study for exams," I say. I wouldn't dare tell Jeremy what really happened. Not after Damon's threat. I wouldn't risk putting Jeremy's life in danger.

"Is Elena home?" I hear Aunt Jenna's voice call from upstairs.

"Yup, she's home. And apparently she had a wonderful time studying for her '_exams_'," Jeremy calls up to her, giving me a smirk. He made sure to emphasis the word 'exam'.

"I never said that!" I whisper to my brother. He just shrugs his shoulders before turning back to the TV. I let out a loud sigh. If only he knew what I really went through.

I wasn't too sure what I was supposed to do now. Damon said that I would see him again, and somehow he's convinced that I will want to leave with him willingly. And what does he mean when he said that he loved me? Besides today, I've never even met him. And now he wants me to live the rest of my life with him? It didn't make any sense.

I needed to calm myself down. If I didn't, then I would lose it for sure. Usually the only way to calm myself down was to draw. I mean what else was I supposed to do? Curl myself up into a ball and wait for him to come? Before I could start thinking of anything, I needed to calm down.

I slowly make my way up the stairs. Before I could open my bedroom door, I hear Aunt Jenna's bedroom door creak open.

"Elena, can I please have a word with you," Aunt Jenna asks while summoning me into her bedroom. Biting my tongue, I make my way into her room.

"What's up?" I ask. Jenna just crosses her arms, which could possibly mean anything.

"Why did you never tell me about this Damon guy?" Jenna asks while taking a seat on her bed. _Probably because I never met him before today!_

"Well, I didn't think there was any reason to mention him," I mumble while shrugging my shoulders. Oh how much I wanted to tell her the truth! I wanted to tell someone about what happened, anyone. It would make me feel a whole lot better; but I couldn't. I couldn't risk anyone's life!

"Is he your boyfriend?" Jenna asks. That question threw me off for a second.

"Uhhh, no,' I answer. Jenna just raises her eyebrows.

"Are you using protection?" Jenna asks while raising her eyebrows up further. I couldn't help but to gap. After everything that had happened to me, this question was just appalling! But then again, she had no idea what I went through.

"Oh God Aunt Jenna; noo of course not!" I say. I watch as her face goes into complete shock; almost as if I told her that I was gay. It takes me a second to realize how my sentence came out.

"Elena-" Aunt Jenna starts but I quickly interrupt her.

"No, what I mean is that we are not having sex! Alright, I think we've talked enough," I say while storming out of her room. I wonder what Damon had really told Jenna over the phone?

"Just remember to use protection next time you see him!" Aunt Jenna calls after me. Holding back a scream, I slam my bedroom door behind me. I really need some time to just think things over.

"No worries Elena, you don't have to worry about protection. Not with me anyways," A male voice says. My heart stopped beating and my breath was caught in my throat. Slowly I look up to see Damon sitting on my bed. He was holding something in his hands. A sketch book; my sketch book. I wanted to march up to him and yank my sketch book out of his hands. Yet, at the same time I was too scared to.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to ask. My voice was quiet and shaky. I was surprised to realize that he could hear me.

"I told you that you would be seeing me again, did I not?" Damon asks while flipping the pages to my sketch book. A few seconds of silence pass by.

"These are very good Elena; you've managed to get almost every single detail right," Damon says while giving me a smirk. It wasn't until that very moment did I realize that he was holding the sketch book the contained almost all my drawings of him. Biting my lip, I walk cautiously over to him and grab my sketch book out of his hands. Damon just looks up and gives me a pretend hurt look.

"I wasn't finished looking through that," Damon sighs.

"Get out," I demand harshly while pointing towards that door. I watch as Damon tilts his head to the side. I hold my breath as he slowly stands up, making it so he was only a few inches away from me. I was clutching the sketch book tightly against me.

I could feel his breath on my face. He still smelt strong of alcohol. My legs were shaking so bad, I thought that they might give away. But to my surprise, I stayed grounded.

"Perhaps I don't want to leave," Damon says dangerously while taking a small step towards me. I start to back myself up. Every time I took a step back, he took a step forwards. It continued for a few seconds before I was backed up against a wall. It didn't take long before he had me trapped.

"Perhaps I want to stay here, with you," Damon mumbles while pressing his body up against mine. I was finding it hard to catch my breath. The only space between Damon and I was where our heads were. And even then, there wasn't that much space.

"Please stop," I plead while biting my head. I watch as Damon tilts his head to the side.

"You don't want me to stop, Elena. I can hear your little heart pumping with excitement," Damon mumbles seductively. In some weird, twisted way he was right. Yes I was scared; hell I was terrified! But at the same time I felt excited and a little turned on. It was sick, but it was true. Though I would never admit it to him! He was a monster! A monster that kidnapped me and threatened to hurt people that I care about!

"You're wrong," I whisper. Building up enough courage, I managed to free my arms and shove him off of me. I could tell that my shove didn't affect him, but he moved anyways. Damon looked frustrated, but not upset or angry.

"Alright then, I'll leave for now. But I will see you some time tomorrow," Damon mumbles under his breath before disappearing. Literally, he just disappeared! Damn, he moved faster than I thought! It takes me a few seconds to rethink what just happened.

Oh boy, if only I knew how much crazier the days were going to get!

**Whew, just wrote that all in one sitting. If any of you read any of my tweets on twitter ( hymeyers) then you would know that I've been sick with a bad head cold for a few days. That and exams. I've already written two of them, just one more to go! **

**Anyways thank you sooo much for all your kind, thoughtful reviews! You guys are such a true inspiration!**


	6. You Little Liar!

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. All night, I tossed and turned, but sleep did not come; nor did I expect it to. I couldn't sleep; not when I knew that _he_ was out there somewhere. Plus, I didn't want to dream about him; I hate the idea of him being able to control my dreams. Just the thought of it sent shivers down my spine.

I look over to my alarm to see it was five minutes to seven am; five minutes before my alarm would go off. Letting out a sigh, I unplug my alarm and trudge my way to the kitchen. I would have gone to the shower, but I didn't feel comfortable with that; not when I knew that he could be watching me. Hell, he could be watching me this moment! Perhaps he was like Edward, and can read minds! If so, then he would probably be smirking about my really bad comparison.

I let out a big sigh as I turn on the coffee maker. I make my way over to the TV in the living room and turn it on. I could hear the faint sound of Aunt Jenna's alarm go off. Jeremy's alarm would be going off in about twenty minutes from now.

After flipping through a few of the channels, I shut the TV off. Why was it that there was nothing good on TV in the morning?

"You're up early," I hear a voice say from behind me. I turn around to see Aunt Jenna in her black house coat. I shrug my shoulders.

"I couldn't sleep," I mumble while standing up and letting out a yawn. Aunt Jenna gives me a weird look.

"Are you alright? You seem … different," Aunt Jenna says worriedly.

I had to bite my tongue from saying anything. I so badly wanted to tell her the truth about Damon, I needed to tell someone; anyone! But I knew that if I told anyone about Damon, then it wouldn't just be my life at stake. I couldn't risk Aunt Jenna's life! She and Jeremy were the only family I had left.

Aunt Jenna adopted me and Jeremy after our parents died in a car crash. I was also in the car. The car went off Wickery Bridge and into the lake; I was in the backseat. The doctors said it was a miracle that I survived; sadly, my parents didn't make it.

"Don't worry Jenna, I'm fine. I've just been tired lately," I sigh. Aunt Jenna just nods her head.

"Alright then," she sighs while making her way into the kitchen. Letting out another yawn, I trudge my way into my room. I wanted to flop onto the bed and go to sleep. But I knew that doing that would be a bad idea; especially if what Damon said about controlling my dreams was true.

I slip on a pair of skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. I was not going to dress myself up for that monster! I knew I was going to see him one way or another today; he said so last night.

After brushing out my hair and brushing my teeth, I make my way downstairs. I let out a small grin when I see my coffee sitting on the kitchen counter. Aunt Jenna must have made it for me. I just had to hope that the coffee would keep me up today.

By the time I get to the school, I'm already exhausted. The coffee did absolutely nothing! I could tell that today was going to be a long day.

"Elena! There you are!" I hear a familiar voice call out. I turn around to see Caroline rushing over towards me. It was only then, did I remember that I was supposed to pick her up from the party; except Damon decided that, that was the best night to chloroform and kidnap me!

"Where were you?" Caroline demands when she reaches me. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. _Think Elena, think!_

"I was caught sneaking out of my house; Aunt Jenna wouldn't let me out," I sigh. It was the best lie I could think of. Caroline gives me an unsure look.

"Then why didn't you call to tell me that?" Caroline asks while placing her hands on her hips.

"I did, you probably just forgot. You sounded pretty wasted," I say while fidgeting with my fingers. _Oh Lord, please let her believe me!_

"Hmm, I guess I was pretty wasted; oh well, it doesn't matter because I got a ride with Bonnie," Caroline sighs while shrugging her shoulders. I hold back a relieved sigh.

"So what's been up with you?" Caroline asks while following me to my locker. I have to bite my tongue from saying anything. Even if I did tell her the truth, she wouldn't believe me! Nobody would!

"Nothing really, I just stayed home." I lie while placing my bag into my locker. Caroline gives me a dirty look.

"You little liar! Jeremy told me about your _'friend'_ Damon!" Caroline exclaims. I let out a loud sigh. Why was it that Damon didn't want me to tell anyone about him, yet he somehow made sure everyone knows his name?

"Can we please not talk about this; I've got a headache," I sigh while picking up my pace. I thought that Caroline wouldn't follow, but she could walk faster than I thought.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Caroline asks once she's caught up with me. I have to bite my tongue to keep from letting out a frustrated scream.

"No, he is not!" I grumble while turning the corner. I was almost at my classroom.

"That's not what Jeremy said," Caroline mumbles. I could see that she was having a hard time keeping up with my pace.

"Well Jeremy doesn't know shit!" I huff while entering my art classroom. Caroline doesn't come in after me; she knew that she had to get to her class.

"Fine then! You can tell me about him after school," Caroline sighs while walking away. I let out a loud sigh as I slump into my seat. All I wanted to do was sleep!

"What was all that about?" Rose asks while taking a seat beside me. Rose was my art partner; we weren't what I would call friends, but we were always friendly.

"Nothing important," I sigh while resting my head on the table. It was a risky move, as I could fall asleep very easily, but I was so tired! I just needed to rest my head for a moment.

The one moment turned into two moments, and those two moments turned into many moments. It wasn't long before I was fast asleep. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did.

_I glance around; trying to figure out where I was. I knew I was inside a house. It would explain the huge bed to the side. Beside the bed was a large mirror and enormous windows. It all seemed very familiar; too familiar. But I couldn't figure out why I remember this room. Why do I remember this room?_

_ "Probably because you've been here before," I hear a man's voice say. I turn around to see a man leaning against a doorframe with his arms cross. I immediately recognized the man; it was Damon. His black hair was combed back and he was wearing a black, button up shirt and dark blue jeans. I had to admit that he looked pretty handsome._

_It wasn't until this very minute did I remember this room; it was Damon's room. Yet, I still couldn't remember why I knew it was Damon's room. Hell I can't even remember why I know his name is Damon! All I knew was that Damon was bad; he was dangerous. _

_ "How did I get here?" I ask panicked. I look around to see if there was a way out, but Damon was blocking the only entrance; unless I ran to the washroom, but that didn't lead anywhere._

_ I bite my tongue as Damon takes a step into the room. I couldn't remember why I was so afraid of him; all I knew was that he was bad news!_

_ "What do you want?" I ask while raising my chin up a bit. I didn't want to look afraid. I watch silently as he makes his way over towards me. I fumble inside my head, trying to decide whether I should back up or stay put. Before I could make my mind up, he's in front of me. His body wasn't far from mine, his face only inches away from mine. I'm surprised that I didn't fall backwards; I usually would by this point._

_ "You're so beautiful; you know that right?" Damon asks in a whisper while gently placing his fingers under my chin, raising it up gingerly so I was looking at him. His beautiful, ice blue eyes stared into mine. I was struggling to catch my breath. How could something so dangerous look like him? The way he was holding my chin, it was difficult to believe that he was capable of murder._

_ He leans in slowly, oh so slowly! I knew that he was about to kiss me, and a part of me wanted him too. I shut my eyes, and wait for his lips to meet mine._

_ "Elena!"_

_ "Elena, wake up"!_

I let out a loud gasp when my eyes fly open. It takes me a second for my eyes to adjust to the lighting of the room. I look to my side to see Rose. It wasn't until that very moment did I realize that I was in my classroom. It looked as if everyone were getting ready to go to their next class.

I fell asleep? And I dreamt of him again; yet I couldn't remember what happened? _Damn!_

"What happened?" I ask while grabbing my binder. Rose just snorts.

"You fell asleep," she sighs while helping me pack my stuff.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask.

"Because you looked like you needed that sleep," Rose sighs. I bite my tongue as I make my way to my next classroom.

I knew that this was only the beginning of Damon's teasing. Unless I could figure out a way to kill him, he won't stop until he gets what he wants; which was me.

If I don't come up with a plan, then this would go on forever; unless of course I gave in. But I couldn't give in, he was a monster! But a small part of me wondered if he really was a monster? I mean, I know that he's a vampire, but what does the word _'Vampire_' really mean?

**:P **

**I know that this chapter is late, and I'm soooooooo sorry; I've been having a crappy week and I had horrible writers block so I'm sorry. I hope the chapter was alright (though it probably sucks)**

**Thank you for all your reviews! They mean soo much, so thank you!**


	7. Speaking Of The Devil

School seemed to go on forever! I didn't get any work done; literally! I spent my whole school day doodling in my binder and watching the time. I wanted school to end; I'm not even sure why I went in the first place. I was so scared that Damon was going to barge through the doors and come kidnap me.

Why did he let me go in the first place? He could have kept me hostage at his boarding house until I said yes; yet he told me to go home? Granted, he`s not exactly letting me go, as he`s still hell bent on making me give in to him. Why doesn`t he just do his little mind control trick to make me stay with him? Why is it so important for me to stay with him willingly?

Everything was just too crazy. If you had asked me a few days if I thought vampires were real or not, I would have told you 'no way in hell'. But now everything has changed. My life has changed! Even if Damon ever let me go, I wouldn't be the same. Who knows how many others are like Damon. Have I ever met any vampires before? Has any vampires used their mind control on me, or anyone I've ever known?

The next time I see Damon, I would have to ask questions; questions about who he is, how many others are like him, and what's the difference between real and fictional vampires.

I jump, startled, when the loud bell rings, indicating that school was over. I look down at my binder only to realize what I had drawn. It was Damon, except, unlike my other drawings of him, his face was mean, cruel and he had fangs; vampire fangs.

Biting my lip, I rip the page from my binder, crumple it, and toss it into the recycling bin on my way out the door. I quickly make my way to my locker while trying to avoid bumping into people in the process. I let out a frustrated sigh when my lock won't open.

"Elena?" I hear a male's voice say from beside me. I let out a loud gasp as I turn to face the man who was leaning against the locker beside mine. It takes me a second to realize it was Stefan, Caroline's boyfriend. Stefan has light brown hair and his eyes were a green/blue color. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and dark jeans.

I let out a relieved sigh once I realized that it was not Damon. It's almost as if I expected him to be around every single corner.

"Oh hi Stefan," I mumble quietly while turning back to my locker. I could feel his eyes watching me as I struggled with my lock. Stefan smelt strong of cologne.

"I was wondering if, um, maybe you would want to go see a movie or something, sometime?" Stefan asks while shoving his hands into his jean pockets. I let out a happy sigh when I finally managed to get my locker open. I swear to god that my locker was handicapped.

"Do you mean a movie with you, me and Caroline," I ask while grabbing my bag. I watch Stefan wet his lips in the corner of my eyes.

"Well, er, not exactly," Stefan mumbles while rocking back and forwards nervously on his feet. It wasn't until that very moment did I realize what Stefan meant.

"Stefan, no," I whisper while turning to face him.

"No, what I mean is-," Stefan starts but I interrupt him.

"No, you're dating Caroline," I say sternly. I bite my tongue as Stefan purses his lips. His face screamed frustration.

"Alright then, sure, whatever; can we just pretend like this never happened?" Stefan asks. I slowly nod my head and watch as he starts walking away. Once he's gone I let out breath that I didn't realize I was holding in.

My mind starts racing with thoughts; should I tell Caroline? Or should I just keep quiet? Who knows if Stefan is asking out other girls? But Stefan did seem like a nice man, perhaps this was just a onetime thing? If I see Stefan hitting on another woman, then I will tell Caroline. I may as well give him a chance first; plus, I didn't want to say anything that would risk my friendship with Caroline.

"ELENA!" I hear someone call out my name. Speaking of the devil.

"Hey Caroline," I say while shutting my locker. Caroline looks flustered by the time she reaches me.

"I've been looking for you _everywhere,_" Caroline huffs while trying to catch her breath.

"Well here I am".

"I wanted to know if you would like to hang out with Bonnie, me and the guys down at the grill," Caroline offers while following me outside the school.

"I'm not sure, I think I should just go home," I sigh. Caroline just lets out an over exaggerated sigh.

"Come on, please! We like, never hang out anymore," Caroline says while giving me a pleading look. I bite my tongue and fidget with my fingers.

"Alright then, I'll meet you there in a few moments," I say while shrugging my shoulders. Caroline lets out a little squeal.

"Yay!" she chirps while heading over to her car. I just make my way over to my car. After leaving Aunt Jenna a short message, letting her know why I wasn't coming home until later tonight, I make my way to the grill.

I am a bit surprised that Damon has not made one of his visits yet. I actually thought that he was going to show sometime while I was at school, but besides my one dream, I have not seen him yet. It really bugged me that I couldn't remember what happened in my dream, or any of my dreams to be exact. I didn't like the fact that he knows whatever happens in my dream and I don't. Does he erase it from my mind on purpose, or is it just me?

When I finally reach the grill, I make my way inside. I glance around, trying to figure out where my friends were sitting. It doesn't take me long to find them; they were all by the pool table. All my good friends were there, including Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Caroline and Stefan. I felt a pang of guilt for not telling Caroline about Stefan, but I didn't want to ruin their relationship. But if I ever see Stefan in any position like that again with me, or another girl then I would inform Caroline.

"Elena!" I hear Bonnie call out to me. I let out a smile as I wave to them.

"How are you?" I ask while giving Bonnie a small hug. Bonnie's beautiful, curly, brown hair stopped a few inches below her shoulders. She was wearing a fitted red t-shirt with light skinny jeans.

"I'm alright, how about you?" she asks.

"I'm … okay," I say while shrugging my shoulders. I wasn't sure what else to say.

"Elena has a new boyfriend," Caroline announces. Everyone gives me a surprised look. I glance quickly over to Stefan to see he had his arms crossed. Matt (who I use to date) just had an interested look.

"Damn girl, and here I thought you were saving yourself for me," says Tyler pretending to look hurt.

"In your dreams Tyler," Bonnie playfully snaps.

"Who's the lucky man?" Matt asks.

"His name is Damon," Caroline chirps.

"Caroline! I already told you that we aren't dating!" I cry out once I managed to get a chance to speak. Everyone just gives me a confused stare.

"Then what are you guys?" Caroline asks.

"We're … acquaintances," I mumble. There was no way that I was going to pretend Damon was a friend; no way in hell! Now everyone looked even more confused.

"But acquaintances don't spend the night at acquaintances houses," Caroline says. I just roll my eyes.

"I don't know! But we're not dating!" I say while letting out a frustrated sigh. There was a small moment of awkward silence.

"Alright then, how about we just drop the subject," Bonnie offers. Everyone just nods their heads.

For the first few hours, we all just played pool. I did my best to avoid talking to Stefan. After us girls crushed the boys by 3 to 1, we all decide to have dinner, which the men had to pay for since they lost.

I order myself a burger and a Pepsi. After the waiter leaves with our orders, the men start talking about the football team while us girls talked about dresses and stuff.

"Are you guys planning on attending the Valentine's Day dance?" Caroline asks Bonnie and me. I just shrug.

"I'm not sure, I don't have a date, so probably no," I sigh.

"Oh come one! You should come because-," Caroline starts to talk, but I've already tuned her out. I didn't want to listen to her 103 reasons why I should attend the dance.

My heart stops beating when I spot someone standing near the door. It was Damon. I watch with my eyes wide open as he indicates for me to follow him while walking outside. I wasn't too surprised; he did warn me that he was going to come pay me a visit sometime today. I sit there and wonder whether I should follow him or not.

"Guys, I'll be right back," I excuse myself while interrupting Caroline's speech. Cautiously, I make my way outside. It was already really dark outside. I look around for Damon, but I couldn't see him anywhere. My heart was hammering and I had butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I start to walk around the building, only to realize he wasn't there either. Where was he?

"Miss me?" I hear a voice ask from behind me. Startled, I turn around to see Damon standing behind me. He smelt strong of alcohol. I quickly look around to realize no one else was outside, except for us. Oh Lord, what have I done?

Damon was only an inch or so away from me. I try to move out of his way, but he blocks me from doing so. What was he going to do? It was dark, so I couldn't see very well.

"What are you doing here?" I ask weakly. I watch Damon tilts his head to the side. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Why I'm here to see you of course. I've missed you," Damon says in a dangerous tone while taking a step towards me. Holding back a gulp, I take a step backwards. Why did I leave the grill? What the hell was I thinking?

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" I ask in a whisper. I let out a gasp as I back myself up against the grill's wall. It felt cold on my back. Damon now had me cornered.

"Because I can't," Damon mumbles while taking a step closer. I had a small pounding in my head. What did he mean 'he can't'? It didn't make sense.

"Why can't I remember my dreams?" I ask. I may as well try to get some answers.

"Because I don't let you remember them," Damon sighs while pressing his body up against mine. I try to create space between the two of us, but he wouldn't allow it. His lips were only inches from meeting mine.

"That's not fair," I managed to form the words. He seemed to be amused.

"What makes you say that?" Damon asks. I could feel his breath against my face. I had an awful urge to kiss him; yet I didn't understand why. I tried to shove the feeling down, but it wasn't going away.

"Because it's not fair that I don't get to remember my own dreams; especially if they're being forced into my mind," I mumble coldly, trying my best not to brush my lips against his. He just lets out a small chuckle.

"I'll consider it for next time," He mumbles before meeting his lips with mine. At first I was caught totally off guard. It was almost as if the whole world stopped spinning. And to add to my surprise, I kissed him back. I didn't stop him, I just kissed him back.

The kiss starts slow and soft, very soft. It wasn't too long before the soft kiss turned into a hungry kiss. His hands gently cupped my face, while I tugged on his jacket, trying to bring him closer to me. Even though the kiss was fierce and hungry, his lips remained soft.

It wasn't until Damon started to lift my shirt up an inch, did I realize what was happening.

Using all my force, I slap Damon across the face. His lips break from mine and his head snaps back with slap, his expression surprised.

"Don't ever kiss me again?" I cry while wiping my lips with my hand. I could hear him curse under his breath. He sounded mad.

"Why? You kissed me back," Damon snaps back. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

"Just go," I demand while pushing him off me. Even though I could barely see him, I could sense him glaring at me.

"Fine then, but I'll be back," Damon mutters angrily. In a matter of seconds he was gone. I take a few moments to rethink what just happened. Why did I kiss him back? Now he could hold that against me and he knew it! Why didn't I just slap him when his lips met mine?

A few moments pass by. I knew that I would have to go back into the grill at some point. Just as I was about to make my way around the corner, I feel a rough hand grab my wrist and the other hand covers my mouth. I could tell right away that the hand belonged to a man. I try to scream as the man starts to drag me around the corner.

Oh God, this was not good!

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH *lets out a big sigh* **

**Sorry, just wrote that all in one sitting and I am sooooo tired (so please excuse any spelling mistakes) :P**

**I don't know if any of you noticed, but I changed the rating to T because a few of you mentioned that I should consider changing the rating. I really think fanfiction should have a rating between T and M, just cuz when I think T, I think 12 and up (and I have a younger brother who's 12, and I wouldn't like the thought of him reading stories based on bad, dangerous kidnappers ) :O lol.**

**Where did all you run off too? About 75 percent of my reviewers all just disappeared and it's scaring me! Thanks to all who reviewed in the previous chapter!**

**Now I know that not all of you like reviewing, but as an author (and I don't mean this in a bitchy way or anything), I feel that since I spend around 3-5 hours writing a chapter, that readers should take 1-2 minutes just to leave a simple review. Now, you may not all agree, but that's what I believe :O (and please do not take it to offence because I'm not picking at any of you, I'm just simply stating) **

**Anyways, hope this was an okay chapter! I'm trying to introduce Elena's friends a bit more!**

**Xoxo – magicangel33**


	8. Brick Walls

My first thought was Damon! He must have come back to take me again; or maybe even kill me! Perhaps he was more frustrated then he looked, and now he was going to hurt me. Oh God, please no!

I start to thrash, kick, bite and scream; and to my surprise, he actually struggled to contain me! I could hear him grunting as he tried to keep me from escaping. This was not normal? Its only when I bite his finger, did he say anything.

"Hey! Ow; stop it!" He grunts. Wait a second … that was not Damon's voice; it was Stefan's? With one final shove, I managed to untangle myself from him.

"Stefan?" I cry, appalled. I turn around to see Stefan examining his wounded hand. I had managed to draw a bit of blood from his fingers; I could taste the bitter, metallic taste in my mouth.

"What the hell!" I cry while brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry," Stefan sighs. It takes me a few seconds before my heart beat goes back to normal. I think I was more relieved than anything! I was so sure that Damon had come back to hurt me!

"Why would you do that? You scared the crap out of me!" I gasp while trying to control my breathing. I rest my cool palm against my hot forehead; I always did that when I needed to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Stefan mumbles while placing his hand down beside his arm. A few moments of awkward silence pass by.

"So what do you want?" I ask, my tone frustrated. Stefan seemed flustered, almost as if he were trying to decide what to do, or say.

"I need to talk to you," he says while taking a step towards me. I had a lump in the middle of my throat. What did he mean 'I need to talk to you'? I couldn't help but to think of what he had said earlier today. Stefan seemed … different. I'm not quite sure how to describe it.

"Soooo, you couldn't just tap my shoulder and talk to me like a normal person? Instead you decide to grab me from behind and drag me around the corner?" I cry, growing angry. I look around to see no one else was outside but us; where was everyone?

"I didn't mean to offend you," Stefan apologizes while looking down at his feet.

"Stefan, let's just go inside alright; Caroline will wonder what happened to us," I sigh while turning around.

"Wait!" Stefan says while grabbing my shoulder, keeping me from moving any further. Biting my lip, I slowly turn around to face him. I wasn't too sure what to do at this point. I just wanted to go home and not think of anything; but of course, Stefan here was making that impossible.

"What Stefan?" I snap.

"I already told you, I need to talk to you," Stefan says while releasing my shoulder. It was only then did I notice how close he was; too close. Crossing my arms, I take a small step to the side.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"About earlier today," he whispers while taking a step closer to me.

"Stefan, I already told you. The answer is no," I mumble while taking a step back. I let out a gasp when my back hits the cool wall. Why is it that I always find myself in this situation!

"Why?" Stefan asks while taking a step closer, making it impossible for me to move.

"Stefan, you already know why! Now let's go; please!" I say while trying to get past him. But he didn't move, instead, he took another step closer, making it so we were inches apart. My heart was racing with fear. Stefan looked dangerous; almost as dangerous as Damon.

"Stefan, let me go" I warn.

"Or what?" Stefan asks while leaning his head in. In a matter of seconds his lips meet mine. Letting out a cry, I try to shove him off of me, but he was too strong.

"No, stop," I beg. I hit and shove at his chest, but for a human he was pretty damn strong. I let out a gasp as he grabs both of my wrists and pins them to the wall. Small tears of shame stroll down my cheeks as he continued to kiss my frozen lips. Time seemed to go on forever.

"Stefan, stop!" I plead while trying to kick, but my legs were shaking too hard. I was choking on small sobs.

I stop struggling and just lye limp. I wasn't going to give him any satisfaction or 'thrill'. _This isn't happening, this isn't happening_!

I let out a loud gasp as he releases my wrists and starts feeling his hands up my shirt. _Oh God no_! I let out a loud sob as one of his hands reach to unclasp my bra.

"Don't, please Stefan! Don't do this," I try to plead once more. Before Stefan could say anything, he goes flying to the ground. I let out a loud gasp as that was the last thing I had expected to happen. And he didn't just fall to the ground; he went flying to the ground! I wouldn't be surprised if he sprained or broke something.

It wasn't until that moment did I realize there was a dark figure standing over him. The figure was blurry because of all my tears, but I could tell it was a man. I watch in horror as the man picks Stefan up by the collar of his shirt. The man only needed to use one hand; almost as if Stefan weighed nothing! It wasn't until that moment did I realize who the man was. I only knew one person who was that strong; and it was Damon.

I watch in shock as Damon throws a punch at Stefan's face, again and again and again. The punches looked strong enough to break a brick wall. I couldn't help but to cringe at the noises coming out of Stefan; it sounded like a seriously wounded animal.

"Damon, stop it! You're going to kill him!" I scream; but it seemed as Damon didn't hear me. He didn't stop; he kept going and going.

"STOP!" I scream while throwing myself at Damon. I didn't think before doing it, I just did. And right after I threw myself at him, I knew that I would be lucky if he didn't kill me.

Damon stumbles as I caught him off guard. Man, running into Damon felt like running into a stone wall; I knew I was going to have some bruises later. Damon drops Stefan to the ground as he struggled to catch his balance. Damon grabs a hold of my arm to keep me from falling to the ground. Once we both managed to gain our balance, Damon turns to face me. Even though I couldn't see his face, I could feel his anger. It was weird, but it was true.

"Why? Why did you stop me," Damon spits out angrily while letting go of my arm. I could hear him struggling to catch his breath. He was scaring me; never, not once have I seen Damon this mad. It made my blood go cold.

"You were going to kill him!" I cry out.

"Bastard deserves it," Damon huffs while fixing his leather jacket. I watch silently as Damon spits beside where Stefan was lying unconsciously.

"No one deserves to die," I whisper quietly under my breath. I wasn't too sure if Damon heard me or not, but it didn't really matter.

A few moments of awkward silence pass by. Well, I guess I wouldn't consider it awkward, just … different. Nothing like I've ever felt before, that's for sure.

"Are you alright?" Damon asks, breaking the silence. I just nod my head.

"I'm fine," I mumble under my breath. Why did he care so much? He seemed very angry, and I couldn't understand why. It wasn't like he really cared if I was hurt or not, right?

"I should rip his heart out," Damon mutters in disgust.

"No you shouldn't," I say while going onto my knees so I could feel Stefan's pulse.

"He's going to be fine," Damon grumbles while letting out a big huff.

"Why are you so upset?" I ask while climbing back onto my feet. Even though I couldn't see Damon's face, I could sense his confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Damon asks while crossing his arms defensively.

"Why are you so upset that he tried to hurt me? I thought you couldn't give a damn if I died or not?" I mumble. I watch as Damon opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

"Elena! There you are! You just disappeared; by any chance have you seen … Oh God, is that Stefan?" Caroline cries out while sprinting my way. I look back to see Damon has disappeared. Right behind Caroline stood Matt.

"_Ohhh God_, what happened?" Caroline demands checking Stefan's pulse.

"Matt, call 911" Caroline screams frantically. I watch as Matt pulls out his cell and dials 911. What was I going to say? I couldn't tell them the truth!

"I'm not sure; I just found him like this," I lie. I would have to tell Caroline about Stefan later; right now was not a good time. To be honest, I wasn't too worried about Stefan. I trusted Damon when he said he would be fine.

What I was worried about was what Stefan was going to say when he woke up. Was he going to remember everything that happened? If so, then would he say anything? I just had to pray that Stefan wouldn't remember.

And why was it that Damon got so defensive? He never acts like that; usually he acts as if he doesn't care about anything. Is it possible that there was another side of him that I didn't know of? That he wasn't the monster that he pretended to be?

**Eeeeeeeeeeee**

**Well I just wrote that all in one sitting so please ignore any spelling errors. AND IM SOO GLAD THAT MOST OF YOU ARE STILL HERE! Seriously! The only reason why this chapter took a bit longer is because I've actually started making a youtube video for this story (but I'm not finished yet)**

**I actually spent most of my time trying to find a damn song to use for the video! Do you guys know just how hard it is to find a song that has a dangerous, sexy beat that isn't inappropriate and talking about sex or their humps? Lol**

**Anyways, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOU'RE REVIEWS, they mean so much, really so keep em up please! (I'll let you all know when I finish the video)**

**Xoxo-magicangel33**


	9. Youtube Video

**OMG … IMM SOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY *lets out huge relieved sigh***

**So I know you guys are anxiously waiting for a chapter but ive been spending most of my time with this god damn video that I was making you guys! (I swear I have the worst luck in the world when it comes to technology)**

**So heres my small story (read up to the end, it will be worth it)**

**So the last few videos I made, I was using a free trial for videopad, but it had timed out (and I cant afford to buy it) **

**Soooooooo I started using this site called AVS Video editor except that when I finished my video, it wouldn't let me post it online without having a bunch of writing sprawled out in the middle of my video**

**Sooooooooooo**

**I tried using the free trial to sony vegas but I could not figure out how to use it if my life depended on it!**

**Sooooo just when I thought all hope was lost …**

**I found youtube movie maker!**

**Youtube movie maker was a bit difficult to use but I figured it out and when I redid the whole video, I didn't realize that I had to convert my video in order to post it online!**

**Then like 3 and a half days later I figured out how to do that so now I have finally posted this damn video online!**

**MUHAHAHAhAHAHAHAHAH**

**I'll put the link down below for you guys **

**(And don't think that I don't love you because those past few days were hell trying to figure it out)**

**(Just get rid of the spaces)**

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Q 0 1 r Q N z n 5 s M & f e a t u r e = y o u t u . b e**

**and please leave a comment or rate it (the video doesn't exactly follow the whole story line so far, but it gives u an idea of what to expect from this story :D**

**and now that this is out of the way, I can put my full attention onto the next chapter that you guys have been waiting for so patiently :D**

**xoxo-magicangel33**


	10. Family Reunion

Almost a whole week has passed by, and not once have I seen Damon; nor have I dreamt about him! And it's been … weird to wake up and actually remember my dream. The last time I saw Damon was when he pulled Stefan off of me that night.

Later that night Stefan was rushed to the hospital; Damon was telling the truth when he said that Stefan was going to be fine. Though he did end up with a broken nose and a very swollen face; I haven't seen Stefan since that night either. I didn't bother to visit him; he deserved what he got that night. The police came to a conclusion that Stefan was mugged; apparently his wallet was stolen. I knew right away that Damon must have stolen it. Apparently, Stefan couldn't remember anything besides being jumped.

I still haven't told Caroline about what Stefan did, or tried to do that night. I wasn't sure how to bring it up, but I would have to at some point.

For the past few days, Caroline could not stop ranting about the Valentine's Day dance that was coming up in a couple days; it was being held at our high school. She was planning to go with Stefan. I so badly want to inform her about what Stefan did before she actually went to the dance with him; but at the same time, I didn't want to ruin the dance for her. She had been waiting for almost three months now; after all, she's in charge of the dance. I've been trying to decide whether I should tell her about Stefan before or after the dance.

But while Caroline had been preoccupied with the dance, I've been trying to figure out where Damon disappeared off to. Did he get bored toying with me? Was he hurt? Was it something I had said?

It was weird, but I actually kind of … miss him? I wasn't too sure why I felt this way, I just do! And every time I tried to bury the feeling, it always found a way to resurface. It didn't make any sense!

"Elena! Are you even listening to me?" Bonnie demands while snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course," I say quickly. Bonnie lets out a small sigh.

"Alright, what did I just say?" Bonnie asks while sinking further into the couch and crossing her arms. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

"I'm sorry Bonnie; my mind is just somewhere else," I sigh while brushing my bangs out of my face.

"So what were you saying?" I ask.

"I was saying that earlier today Stefan told me he really needed to speak to you about something; he said it was important," Bonnies sighs. My mind goes completely blank for a moment. The whole past week I was doing my best to avoid Stefan.

"Were those his exact words?" I ask, my voice going dead serious. Bonnie just gives me a confused look.

"Sort of, he said he may be stopping by here later today," Bonnie says while giving me a worried look.

"Is everything alright? What are you not telling me?" Bonnie asks while sitting up straight.

"Everything's fine! Oh damn, I just remembered that I had to go out of town to get something," I say while standing up.

"But I just got here?" Bonnie says with a confused expression. I just shrug my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, but it's important!" I lie while bringing Bonnie's shoes to her. Bonnie gives me a disappointed look.

"Alright then; is there any chance that I can come with you?" she asks while putting on her sweater. I just shake my head. I didn't have to go anywhere, but I didn't want to be at the house when Stefan showed. I didn't want to be anywhere near him!

"No, not today; sorry," I sigh while placing my coat on and grabbing the car keys. Bonnie and I say our goodbyes as we climb into our separate vehicles. I watch as Bonnie's go goes left and I decide to take the right.

Where was I supposed to go now? I didn't really have to be anywhere, but I had to find something to kill the time. _You could drive past Damon's house_, a small voice in my head says. I shove the voice back; there was no way that I was going to go back to his house! Plus, I don't know how to even get there if I wanted to!

After driving around town in circles for fifteen minutes, I decide to go into the grocery store. There were a few food items we were low on, and I had nothing better to do with my time.

When I was finished picking up all the groceries, I still didn't want to drop them off by my house. I wasn't too sure why I was so afraid to face Stefan; I knew that I would have to do it at some point, just not now. So instead of driving around, I decide to draw. I still had all my art supplies from the night that I left them in the car, and with all this chaos that has happened lately, I haven't had much time to myself.

I had absolutely no idea where Damon was? And it's been bugging me; I just wanted to know what he was doing, or where he was. It didn't make any sense? He was so fixed on making me his, and now he just changed his mind? Damon didn't seem like the kind of person who just changes their mind. He seemed like the kind who loves a good challenge; so why did he disappear all of a sudden?

Perhaps I was too boring for him? I mean, why would a vampire want an ordinary human girl? He probably would prefer someone like him! I'm nothing to him; I'm no better than a tiny insect.

It takes me a second to realize what I have drawn. It was Damon, but he wasn't so monstrous looking like he was in my other recent drawings of him; he looked more mysterious. It was quite an alluring drawing of him, probably one of my best yet!

I knew I was going to regret this!

Biting my lip, I pick up all my art supplies and rush to the car. I was going to find his house and see if he was still here or not! I needed to know; if I didn't try, then I would go nuts not knowing where he was! I just needed to know what was going on in his head!

I start driving down random roads that look familiar. It was so funny because last week I swore to myself that I would never go back to his house again, and here I was trying to figure out where it was. I couldn't believe that I was actually doing this! Thinking about it was one thing, but actually doing it! I must have a death wish!

It takes me almost a whole hour, but I had managed to find the house. I also was able to memorize the road, just in case I ever needed to come back here. As my car drives closer to the boarding house, a wave a dread washes over me. _It wasn't too late to back out now!_

Instead of parking the car in the big driveway, I park it outside the house behind some hedges. I wasn't too sure why I didn't want to park it all the way up there; I just wanted my car to stay hidden. Maybe that way if Damon decides to hold me hostage, if someone saw my car, then they would know that I was here.

My heart starts to pump faster as I walked up the driveway, closer to the house. The house was much bigger then I remembered it to be. It looked empty; there were no cars around, nothing! From what I could see, all the lights were off. Maybe he left?

My heart starts to hammer as I approach the doorstep. _Should I knock? Maybe just try and open the door? What do I say if he answers it? Oh God, this was such a bad idea!_

Holding my breath, I knock on the wooden door.

_ Knock …_

_ Knock …_

_ Knock …_

I wait outside for a moment and let out a breath when I realized that no one was answering. _Maybe this was a sign for me to leave!_ But, at the same time, I found that I couldn't leave. I needed to know if he was here or not!

Biting my lip, I wrap my fingers around the doorknob and push the door open. I was expecting it to be locked, but it actually opened. Well, obviously he doesn't give a damn if someone broke in or not!

I peek inside the door to see nothing but a hallway; an empty hallway.

"_Hello_," I call out. No answer. Cautiously, I take a small step inside the house. I listen closely for any sound of moment, or voices, but nothing; absolutely nothing!

"_Damon_?" I call out again; still no answer. Silently, I close the door behind me and make my way further into the house. It looked the exact same on the inside as I remembered it to be.

The first room that I entered was the living room, or at least that's what it looks like. The furniture was still in the same place; the couch that he had 'compelled' me to sit on was still there, followed by the armchair that he had sat in.

It was only then did I decide that nobody was home. My heartbeat started to settle down, and the knot in my stomach had disappeared. Instead of leaving, I decide to look around the house for a bit more.

I couldn't help but feel some disappointment that he left town; and I didn't understand this feeling at all! Why should I care if he left or not? He was evil, I shouldn't feel anything for him besides hatred and fear; but at the same time, I couldn't control this feeling. It wouldn't go away!

It was only then did I hear the sound of a vehicle pulling into the driveway. I could have sworn my heart stopped beating. Someone was here! And I wasn't supposed to be here!

Panicked, I look around, trying to find a good place to hide. There wasn't much furniture that I could hide behind; _oh God what have I done_?

I let out a quiet, relieved cry when I spot a closet across the room. It was better than hiding behind the furniture.

I had managed to fit my body into the small closet just as I heard the front door open. I hold my breath, scared that if I even dared to breathe, whoever it was would hear me. I listen as the voice of two different men fill the house. I recognized one of the voices right away; it was Damon; though I didn't recognize the other male's voice.

_Coming here was such a stupid idea! _

"Brother, I think it should be time that you start leaving," I hear Damon's muffled voice say. Brother? Was the other male's voice Damon's brother? He never mentioned anything about a brother? In fact, he never said anything about his family!

"Are you really that desperate to get rid of me?" The other voice asks. I have to hold back a gasp as the voices get closer. _Oh please, don't let them find me!_

My head felt like it was about to explode from the lack of oxygen, but I didn't care! I rather suffocate to death then let them find me! If the other man was Damon's brother, did that mean that he was a vampire too?

"You say that as if you were surprised," Damon says. I could recognize the sarcasm behind his tone. I take in a small breath when I hear their voices pass by. The other man says something, but I couldn't manage the words out.

About five minutes have passed by, and I couldn't hear anything but silence. _I had to get out of here! _If I didn't leave, then they would find me sooner than later!

As quietly as possible, I slowly open the closet door. I peek around to see no one in sight. The door was only across the room! _It was now or never!_

Before I could take a step, I feel one hand wrap itself around my waist, and the other hand pressing down tightly against my mouth. I try to scream, but found nothing could come out. Whoever the person was, they were holding me tightly against them so I couldn't move. I try to squirm out of their hold, but they didn't even budge.

"_Shhhhh _don't scream," the voice whispers quietly into my ear. It was only then did I realize that it was Damon. Slowly, he releases me. I whip around and was taken aback with shock. I almost forgot how beautiful he was. Slick black hair, bright blue eyes, and beautiful jaw; almost as if he were photo-shopped!

He was wearing a white tee with dark jeans. His face looked … tense, as if he were flustered?

"What are you doing here?" He demands in a hushed whisper.

"Is that man your brother?" I ask. Immediately, he shushes me. I didn't understand why he was acting this way? He never acts like this?

"You have to get out of here," Damon demands while pushing me towards the door. Before he could get me out the door, a voice interrupts him.

"Brother, who are you talking to?" I hear a voice say from behind us. At the same time, Damon and I both turn around. At the end of the room stood a man. I think my heart skipped a beat; the man was beautiful! Just as beautiful as Damon!

I watch as the man starts to make his way towards us. I look over to see a frustrated look on Damon's face. As the man got closer, the more detail I could make out of him. He had dirty blond hair and the same blue eyes as Damon; except Damon's were brighter.

I hold my breath as the man gradually takes my hand and raises it closer to his mouth.

"Why, I don't believe we've met; I'm Klaus, Damon's brother," he says before placing a gentle kiss on my hand.

**:P **

**I added Klaus! (Hope that wasn't a bad idea :O I was so worried about whether I should add him or not, it was in my mind since chapter 1, but I wasn't sure what you guys would think! I hope it wasn't a bad idea)**

**(And don't worry, I still plan to have sexy delena moments ;D but now there will be another Salvatore brother ) :P**

**Review your thoughts, tell me whether it was a good or bad idea and thanks for readin!**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Xoxoxo- magicangel33**


	11. He's A Vampire For God Sake!

Klaus; that's an odd name? Slowly, the man releases my hand and I quickly put it back to my side. The man's kiss sent tingles down my spine. I glance over to Damon to see he wasn't looking at us, but at the opposite side of the room. He looked … frustrated.

"I'm Elena," I say cautiously. I wasn't too sure what I was supposed to say? Was Klaus like Damon? He surely has that dangerous look to him. I had to admit, Klaus is a very good looking man. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was an angel!

A chill runs through my body as Klaus gives me a devious smile. It was one of those sexy, dangerous smiles you see when someone is up to no good; very close to a wicked grin.

"Are you a friend of Damon's?" Klaus asks while turning his gaze over to Damon. I open my mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"No she's not; she's no one. Elena, it's time for you to go," Damon says quickly while pushing me towards the door. I have no choice but to follow Damon to the door, as he had my arm in a bone crushing grip. I quickly glance backwards to see Klaus still in the same spot, watching after us.

"You're hurting me!" I gasp while looking at Damon. Immediately, he loosens his grip and practically shoves me out the door. I turn around and watch in shock as Damon slams the door in my face. I couldn't help but to just stand there in shock; I was trying to recap what just happened.

Damon had a brother? Klaus must be a vampire also, it only made sense. Was that why Damon had disappeared all of sudden? It didn't look like Damon and Klaus were very close. Damon looked … almost as if he were afraid of Klaus; or afraid of me meeting him. Did that make Klaus dangerous? Or maybe Damon doesn't want anything to do with me?

After standing there for almost a whole minute, I make my way towards my car. I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed; and I wasn't too sure why? Today didn't go exactly what I had expected; but what was it that I was expecting? And why was I having this strange … attraction for Damon? I couldn't feel anything for him; and I sure as hell couldn't give in and stay with him willingly! Even if I did want to, it wouldn't matter as apparently he had no interest in me.

It doesn't take long before I'm in my car, driving back to my house. It was pretty dark considering it was only four o'clock in the evening. Earlier when Klaus had asked if I was Damon's friend, Damon had told Klaus, right in front of me, that I was no one! It actually stung to hear those words come out of his mouth; but I guess it was for the best. I couldn't possibly feel anything for him! It was an appalling thought!

It takes me around 10-15 minutes before I arrive back at my house. I look around to see Stefan wasn't anywhere to be seen. He probably had already come and gone. Last thing I felt like doing was dealing with Stefan.

I'm surprised to find the house empty; usually Aunt Jenna would have a home-made meal out on the table and Jeremy would be watching TV. But today the house was dark. I find a note posted on the fridge by Aunt Jenna, explaining that both she and Jeremy were at football game, and they wouldn't be coming home until late. Jenna had left some money on the counter for me to order in pizza. It wasn't until now, did I realize how hungry I actually was.

After ordering myself a small pepperoni pizza, I make my way upstairs. I wasn't too sure what I was supposed to do now? Would I see Damon or Klaus again? Klaus didn't seem too bad; he just gave me the chills. From what I managed to eavesdrop earlier, it seemed as if Klaus was leaving town tonight. I couldn't help but wonder if Damon was going to leave with him?

I lay down in my bed, fully intending to take a small nap before the pizza man arrived; but sleep did not come. Letting out a loud sigh, I decide that I may as well take a small shower. There wasn't much else to do.

I take in a deep breath as I turn the water onto hot. Once the water had warmed, I step into the shower and let my muscles relax. The shower was a good idea. I always find that hot showers help when I'm stressed out; that and drawing. I didn't really want to draw at the moment because I knew I would end up drawing Damon, or perhaps even Klaus.

Once I'm finished the shower, I turn the water off and reach for my towel. Wrapping the towel around my body, I make my way into my room. The pizza should hopefully be here soon.

I let out a loud gasp when I enter my room. There was a man sitting on the edge of my bed. It takes me less than a second to realize that the man was Damon. Slowly, he looks up and gives me a grin. It was only then did I realize I was practically naked.

"What are you doing here?" I ask once I managed to catch my breath. It takes me a moment for my heart beat to calm down. Biting the tip of my tongue, I wrap the towel around my body tighter. I didn't want to risk it falling down. From now on, I was bringing my clothing into the bathroom with me.

"I came to apologize," Damon says, the grin not leaving his face. I couldn't help but feel very exposed; almost as if I were fully naked. The way his eyes scanned my body, it was almost as if he were undressing me with his eyes.

"You … apologize?" I ask. Damon didn't strike me as the kind of person who would apologize. Even though I knew I should be frightened, I actually felt … excited. _Damn it_! Taking in a deep breath, I remind myself that I couldn't feel this way. It wasn't right! _I mean … he's a vampire for God Sake_!

Slowly his eyes trail upwards so they met my eyes. He looked … tired; almost like he hadn't slept in a few days. Do vampires even sleep?

"Yeah, about my brother, Klaus; he can be quite a handful," Damon sighs while standing up. I could feel blood rushing through my body with excitement. I knew that I should go put something on.

"Just let me get changed," I murmur silently while walking to my closet. I could hear him give a faint snicker.

"No, it's fine, really; I wouldn't dream of it," he purrs. I just give Damon a dirty glare before grabbing a T-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"_Right_ … well I'll just be a few minutes," I mumble before heading back into the washroom. I close and the lock the bathroom door behind me. I didn't get it? First he disappears for a whole week and now he's back to his flirtatious self? I no longer felt that Damon was a threat; which was weird considering he's a vampire. But I knew that I still had to be careful around him. Usually I would probably be trying to convince him to leave my house, but I needed to get some answers about why he left all of a sudden. I also wanted to know if Klaus was a threat or not.

After changing into my clothing and brushing out my hair, I make my way back into my room. Damon was still sitting on my bed … and he was reading a book? It takes me a few seconds to realize it was my diary!

Storming in, I yank my diary out of his hands and give him a glare. Damon just lets out a chuckle. Letting out a huff, I place my diary on my desk.

"So you think I'm charming, witty, and handsome?" Damon asks while raising an eyebrow. There was a huge grin on his face. I could feel my cheeks start to turn red. It only took a few seconds before I realized that it was a trick question.

"I never wrote anything about you in my diary," I say while tilting my head to the side. Damon just shrugs his shoulders. I forgot how devious Damon could be.

"Is Klaus a vampire?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

"_Yup_," Damon says while popping the P. I watch as he stands up and makes his way over to my drawers. It wasn't until he was holding one of my lacy bras, did I realize why he went over there.

Rolling my eyes, I march over, snatch the bra from his hand and place it back into my drawer. Damon gives me a grin while I shut my cupboard.

"You seemed … upset when I met him? Why was that?" I ask. I watch as Damon walks to the other side of the room and pulls out my sketch book from behind my computer.

"Because Klaus isn't someone you really want to meet," He sighs while going through all of my drawings. Letting out an irritated sigh, I grab the sketch book from him and put it back. Well it looked as if I were going to have to find new hiding places for all my stuff.

"Should I be … worried?" I ask while crossing my arms. I wasn't too sure what I was supposed to be thinking right now.

"He should have left town tonight so I doubt you have to worry," Damon replies back while shrugging his shoulders. I watch as Damon walks halfway across the room and stops. I hold my breath as he turns around. Any amusement on his face has disappeared, replaced with a dead, serious look; it scared me.

"Elena, if you see him anywhere, you have to inform me right away; do you understand?" Damon asks while taking a step towards me. Biting my bottom lip, I slowly nod my head. His serious face was replaced with a grin.

"Good," Damon says while taking a step closer to me. I knew what was going to happen if I didn't move. Quickly, I step to the right instead of backwards.

"Alright, well you've apologized, now you can leave," I offer while motioning my head towards the door. Damon gives me a grin.

"I don't want to leave; I rather stay here with you," Damon purrs while walking towards my direction. It left me with no choice but to back up against my bed.

"Why? I thought I was no one," I say sarcastically. I regret my words the minute they come out. I watch in panic as he tilts his head to the side.

"You're … jealous?" Damon states with an amused tone. _Shit! What was I supposed to say now_?

"No-," I start but was interrupted.

"Oh yes you are! Your face scream's jealousy," Damon says while taking another step closer to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I sigh while placing my hands on my hips. _Dammit! Me and my big mouth! _

"_Ohh_ I think you do," Damon grins. I let out a loud gasp as he practically presses his body up against mine. His body was quite warm considering he's a vampire. Electric bolts fly through my body when he rests his hands on my waist, holding me close to him. _Oh God, I feel like I'm going to faint! Why do I have to attract all the bad boys?_

"Stop," I try to say, but it only comes out in a hushed whisper. I hold my breath as he leans in, but instead of kissing me, his lips go right beside my ear. The only sound I could hear was my heart pounding.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Damon whispers into my ear, his voice in a low, sexy tone. I was surprised that my legs weren't shaking.

"Yes," I whisper back automatically. It was an easy answer; but was it truly what I wanted?

"Then stop me," He challenges while pulling his face away so he could look at me. I give him a confused stare.

"What do you mean?"

"Push me away, and I'll leave," He says. A spark of danger danced through his eyes. Alright, simple enough; just push him away! But I found that I couldn't; I couldn't find the strength to push him away. I didn't want to push him away.

"If you really want me to leave then stop me from doing this," he dares while placing a light kiss on the nape of my neck. I could feel a grin perch of his face when he feels my body tense up.

"Or this," he whispers while placing another soft kiss on the edge of my jaw. My eyes start to drift close, allowing my body to relax in his hold. Why wasn't I stopping this? Why didn't I want to stop this?

"Even this," his voice trails off as he places another gentle kiss on my cheek. God, he's such a tease! I knew where the next kiss was going to be placed; and I knew that I wasn't going to do anything about it.

"And you certainly should stop me from doing this," he mumbles. Slowly I part my lips, waiting for the kiss. I gasp as I feel his lips brush against mine.

**DING-DONG**

My eyes fly open to see Damon has disappeared. What had just happened? Did I really just allow him to do all that? I was left standing there trying to catch my breath. What was wrong with me?

**DING-DONG**

"I'm coming!" I yell downstairs. Grabbing the money of the counter, I open the door and accept the pizza. I no longer felt hungry though; I felt confused. Why was I feeling this way? It just didn't make any sense.

**Sorry guys this took a bit longer :P Don't stay mad at me, please?**

**My inspiration is slowly dying; I blame it on all the sucky Delena moments that we've been receiving on TV :( anyways, hope this chapter didn't suck! It's just soooo much harder to write bad Damon then it was in my other story.**

**Where did many of you go? Why do I keep losing you ? Please come back, please! My inspiration will be dead without all your beautiful reviews!**

**I almost got ran over by a car today XP (this is the 3****rd**** time since December this car has almost ran me over!) Still trying to figure out the licence plate number, I'm not the first person they almost ran over, Just some drunken teenagers … sigh ….**

**Make my day by just leaving a small review, please :D**


	12. Stupid Anthropoid

Surprisingly, I managed to sleep very well the other night. I thought now that Damon was back, sleeping was going to be hard; but no. I didn't have any dreams and I slept right through my alarm clock. If Aunt Jenna hadn't woken me up, I would have continued to sleep through it.

Outside was very warm considering it was February; warm enough for me to wear my mini denim skirt and fitted orange tank top. I usually didn't wear miniskirts, but I had an urge to wear one today.

School was the last thing I felt like going to; I knew that I was going to have to face Stefan sooner than later, I just hoped that it would have been later. Part of me wondered if he remembered anything about that night.

And last night with Damon, what had gotten into me? Why didn't I push him away, or why couldn't I? Last night, I felt almost as if I needed him, his scent, his warmth, his touch, his kiss –_Oh what am I doing_? Never, not once in my life have I felt lust like this before. It bugged me; hell it scared me! But for some reason, the feeling wouldn't leave. _Damn, I am so screwed!_

"Yo Elena, You're gunna be late," I hear Jeremy shout out to me. I let out a loud sigh.

"I'm almost ready!" I call back while brushing through my hair, my teeth and quickly applying on some makeup.

By the time I get to school, the bell has already rung. Before I can enter the school, I feel a hand grab my arm. Letting out a loud gasp, I spin around and let out a huge relieved sigh.

"Caroline?" I managed to gasp.

"Hey," she chirps. It takes me a moment to catch my breath.

"Why aren't you in class?" I ask while looking around to see nobody else was outside.

"I'm skipping," she says casually while shrugging her shoulders. I just roll my eyes.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I have to get to class," I say while trying to get back in, but she stops me.

"_Nooooo_, you're already late; just skip with me," she offers. Typical Caroline, not giving a damn about school. I was about to tell her no, but realized that it would buy me one more day to not face Stefan. Plus, I would have to tell her about him sooner than later.

"Fine," I sigh.

"I don't have my car, can we use yours?" Caroline asks. I just shrug my shoulders.

"Sure, but you're driving," I say while tossing her my keys. Caroline lets out a small happy shriek before dragging me to my car.

"Where are we going?"

"I have to meet up with someone," Caroline chirps while climbing into the car. Without waiting for me to put my seatbelt on, Caroline backs out of the driveway and makes her way onto the road.

"So who are we meeting up with?" I ask once I managed to place my seatbelt on.

"Stefan," she giggles. I could have sworn my heart dropped right out of my chest. What did she mean Stefan? I only came with her so I could avoid Stefan!

"Care, I'm having second thoughts; please drive me back to the school," I say while trying to sound as casual as possible. Caroline just gives me a confused look.

"What do you mean?

"Aunt Jenna will kill me if she found out that I was skipping!" I say frantically. Caroline lets out a loud sigh.

"She won't find out! Plus, you're already an hour late!"

"Caroline-"

"Elena, you are going to come have breakfast with Stefan and me! I've barley even seen you since Stefan's accident! Plus, Stefan has been trying to talk to you," Caroline blurts out.

"Why does he want to talk to me?" I ask cautiously.

"So he can thank you! After all, you were the one to find him!" Caroline cries out while pulling into one of Mystic Grills parking places.

"Right," I mutter under my breath. I watch as Caroline turns off the engine and makes her was to the grill. Sucking in a deep breath, I follow her.

"_Here I go_," I mumble to myself.

When I enter the grill, I managed to spot Stefan right away. He was sitting at a table across the room. Stefan was wearing a baggy grey t-shirt and light jeans. It was easy to see the bruises on his face_; I hope they hurt_!

Stefan looks up surprised when he sees Caroline and me; obviously he wasn't expecting me. He was probably worried whether I told Caroline his little secret or not.

"Elena? I didn't realize that you would be joining us," Stefan says while scooting over so Caroline could sit beside him.

"Yeah, sorry about that; quick change of plans," Caroline says while giving Stefan a peck on the lips. Oh how mad it made me that she was kissing that monster; but it was my fault. I hadn't told her about what he did yet, but she would know by the end of today.

I give Stefan a quick glare before looking at the menu. I could already tell by Stefan's face that he remembered everything he did that night.

"So Elena, I haven't seen you since the night I was mugged," Stefan states while giving me a weird look.

"Yeah, well I've been busy," I snap back. I could tell by Caroline's face that she was confused by all the hostility coming from Stefan and me, but she doesn't say anything.

"I need to use the ladies room, I'll be back in a sec," Caroline announces. _Great! Did she really have to leave_? The minute Caroline is out of eyesight, Stefan and I both drop our menus and glare at each other.

"I remember everything that happened that night," Stefan states; it sounded more like a threat.

"Good, then you know why I'm going to tell Caroline," I threaten while digging my fingers into the leather seats. I never was good at threatening people.

"No you're not," Stefan warns in a low tone.

"Oh really? And what-"

"You're not going to tell her because I know you lied to the cops," Stefan interrupts me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You told the cops that you found me lying unconscious, though you saw the man who beat me up! Hell, you even talked to him!" Stefan starts to raise his voice. I look around and it seemed that no one noticed Stefan's shouting.

"You're delusional!" I lie while shrugging my shoulder.

"Who was that man Elena?" Stefan asks in a dangerous voice. It actually scared me.

"You're not thinking straight," I say while trying to sound like I didn't know what he was talking about. I jump as I feel his hand grab my wrist; he held on pretty damn tight.

"Let go of me," I warn.

"Who was that man?"

"I'll scream."

"If you scream, I'll-" Stefan starts but was interrupted.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady," I hear a familiar velvety voice say. I look up to see Damon standing at the edge of my booth. Immediately, Stefan releases my arm. I quickly examine my arm for any bruises, but it was clear.

"Who the hell are you?" Stefan asks in a defensive tone.

"My name is Damon," he smirks while looking at me. Damon was wearing a tight black t-shirt that showed off his muscles, dark black jeans and black boots. His eyes seemed like a crystal blue color; when I was younger, I use to wish my eyes were that color.

Damon's black hair was tousled and he smelt strong of cologne; he smelt good. Stefan didn't look very impressed with Damon.

"Damon, as in Elena's boyfriend Damon?" I hear Caroline's voice ask. It was only then did I see her standing there. I couldn't help but wonder how long has she been standing there?

"He's not my boyfriend," I sigh while letting my shoulders slump. I was very grateful for Damon showing up at that exact moment; I would have to thank him later.

"We're friends with benefits," Damon smirks while winking at me. My mouth drops open at his words. Damn, he really knew how to make me ticked. I look over to Caroline to see she was checking him out. I didn't want Damon here; not around Caroline. I didn't trust him enough.

"No we're not; we're acquaintances," I sigh while rolling my eyes.

"Last time I checked, acquaintances don't kiss other acquaintances," Damon mumbles before sliding into our booth, so he was sitting beside me. My eyes grow wide as I look over to Caroline to see she looked more surprised than I did. Oh how badly I wanted to crawl under a rock and never climb out. Why would he say that?

"You don't mind if I eat with you guys?" Damon asks Caroline, breaking the awkward silence.

"No, not at all," Caroline murmurs while taking a seat beside Stefan. Caroline's eyes never left Damon; I could tell she thought he was attractive. I watch in silence as Caroline picks up her phone and begins to text. Not even a moment later, my phone starts to vibrate. I quickly check my screen.

_**You forgot to mention that he's hot! AND YOU GUYS KISSED?**_

_** -Caroline**_

I let out a loud sigh before replying back.

_**He's a jackass, nothing special about him!**_

_**-Elena**_

I could hear Damon's silent snicker; he probably read my text. A few seconds of silence pass before Caroline decides to start a conversation.

"So Elena, the valentines dance is coming up soon; what are you going to wear?" Caroline asks, her eyes never leaving Damon.

"I'm not going," I sigh while taking a sip of my water. It was that exact moment when Damon decides to place his warm hand on my naked thigh. I almost choke on my water as a spark of electricity flies through my body.

_What a great day to wear a mini skirt_, I scold myself.

"_Noooo_, you have to come! Please," Caroline starts to insist. I barely heard anything she was saying; I was too preoccupied trying not to squeal as Damon's hand makes its way up my thigh, playing with the hem of my skirt.

"I don't ... have a date," I managed to sputter breathlessly as I try to remove his hand. I do my best to try and pry his fingers off my thigh, and he takes it as an opportunity to grab my hand, so he was holding onto it.

I quickly glance over to Caroline and Stefan to see they didn't notice anything. Caroline was practically stripping Damon with her eyes and Stefan wouldn't stop glaring at him.

"Damon could be your date," Caroline offers. I open my mouth to say no, but Damon beats me to it.

"That sounds like a great idea, right Elena," Damon says while turning to look at me. I gasp as Damon slowly brings my hand inside his shirt, not far enough so Caroline and Stefan could see, but far enough so I could feel his flat muscles. His eyes were smirking at my reaction. I was doing my best to stay calm, but Damon was making that nearly impossible.

"Uh huh, sure," I say breathlessly without even knowing what I was agreeing to.

"Great!" Caroline chirps. Damon's eyes don't leave mine. _God damn, why was he doing this to me?_

"Can I take you're orders?" The waitress asks while coming up behind us. Immediately, Damon lets go of my hand and I quickly yank it back to me. It wasn't until he let go of my hand, did I realize what I had just agreed to. I can't believe I just said I would go to the Valentine's Day dance with Damon! Damon must have done that on purpose; he knew I would be too flabbergasted to say anything else.

Everyone orders food except for Damon; instead, he orders a beer. After the waitress was gone, I excuse myself to go use the washroom. There was no way I could spend another minute there.

I enter the women's washroom and look around to see no one else was around. Good, I needed the silence. My body felt overheated, no thanks to Damon. After spraying some cold water onto my face, I check the mirror to see if any of my makeup had run; it looked fine. It wasn't until the very moment did I see _his_ reflection in the mirror.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss while turning around to face Damon. He raises his hands up, as if to defend himself.

"Hey, that stupid anthropoid was causing problems; someone had to stop him," Damon says while shrugging his shoulders. I couldn't help but to giggle to how Damon referred Stefan to and anthropoid. I hate it when I'm trying to be dead serious and something makes me laugh, I just hate it!

"You look gorgeous," Damon mumbles into my ear while slipping his hand around my waist, yanking me closer to him. I scold myself for not trying to stop him. My body tenses in his hold when his other hand slides up my back, keeping me as close to him as possible.

"What if someone comes in?" I gasp while pulling away an inch. Damon just smirks.

"No one's coming in Elena," Damon slurs while pulling me back. I let out a loud gasp as Damon hoists me up like I weigh nothing, and seats me onto the sink. It was much better than having the corner of the sink digging into my back.

Damon's lips meet mine and I kiss him back hungrily. I've wanted to do this so badly since last night._ Stop this Elena, its wrong! _Then why did wrong feel so right?

My legs wrap around his waist as a reflex; at this point, I had no control over my own body. It felt like an addict, and Damon was my drug. No matter how much I tried to fight him off, he always seemed to slither his way back. _Damn him_!

I work at getting his t-shirt off while his hands work their way up my thigh. Instead of stopping at end of my skirt, they travel further up until he could feel the edge of my panties.

"Damon," I whisper against his lips.

"Have you changed your mind?" Damon asks breathlessly. For a second, I was caught off guard.

"Huh?" I gasp while pulling away from his lips for a moment. His hair was messed up now, thanks to me, and he was missing his shirt, also thanks to me. I must have pulled it off and not even realized it. It was the first time that I have seen him without a shirt, and I didn't know how to describe it. He was beautiful; almost as if he were photo-shopped!

"About staying with me," he takes a deep breath in, trying to catch his breath, "willingly?"

I open my mouth to say something, but stop immediately. What was I doing? I couldn't even comprehend what had almost happened a minute ago. What was wrong with me?

"No, I can't," I mumble while pulling away from Damon. After quickly fixing my skirt, I rush out of the bathroom leaving a very confused Damon behind.

"Elena!" I hear him call after me, but I was already gone. I don't even bother telling Caroline that I was leaving; she would figure out sooner than later. Plus, she could always catch a ride with Stefan.

Halfway to my car, I stop walking. Something up ahead caught my eye; I knew what it looked like, but it couldn't be possible. I squint my eyes in order to see better. In a flash, it was gone. Shaking my head, I climb into my car. I was probably seeing things, I was just upset, and that's all.

For a moment, I could have sworn I saw Klaus.

**Ohhhhhhhhhh**

**Anyways, I changed the rating to M, I'm not planning on smut (but that doesn't mean there can't be scenes that come very close to it ) ;D**

**And plus, its on M just to be safe. I hope you all enjoyed the little small sexy makeout scene ;D **

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Seriously people, I had such a bad week and you guys made it sooo much better, so thank you!**

**I have one goal for this story, and that is to reach over 300 reviews before the end of this story! Do you guys think you could help me with that?**


	13. Colours

After explaining to Caroline over a million times that the reason why I left the Grill without telling her was because I felt sick, she finally stopped hammering me about it. Thankfully, I haven't seen Damon after our little 'washroom' incident. I wasn't too sure what I could say to him; after all, it wasn't like he had forced me to kiss him; it just … happened.

Yesterday I had planned to tell Caroline what Stefan tried to do, but I didn't quite succeed. That's why I was going to try again today. Caroline had called to ask if I wanted to go dress shopping with her for the dance coming up. Shopping wasn't something I really felt like doing, but I was going to have to tell Caroline about Stefan sooner than later. I was supposed to meet her at the mall in any moment now, so thankfully the mall wasn't very far away; I managed to get there in time.

"Finally! You're late," Caroline states while I enter the mall. I let out a small scoff.

"Yeah, only by 3 minutes".

"That's 180 seconds," Caroline sighs while placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh my gosh! You actually know how to add," I gasp. Caroline rolls her eyes while giving me a playful shove. I giggle while following her inside a store. I actually don't have a lot of money on me, but I was sure that I had something I could wear at my house. Dress shopping wasn't the real reason why I came here.

I watch as Caroline bounces away to a dress rack, and I make my way across the room to a different dress rack. I knew that I was stalling time, but I still had no idea how I was going to tell her about Stefan. What if she never speaks to me again? I didn't want to lose my best friend because her boyfriend made a mistake, but at the same time, I knew I would have wanted her to tell me if our situations were reversed.

I pick up a white dress with a pink floral print. I hold it out in front of me and examine it; the dress itself was very pretty, but it was also very dull. Plus, I never looked good in floral prints.

"Pink isn't your colour," I hear a familiar seductive voice whisper into my ear. Letting out a loud gasp, I spin around and almost bump into Damon. He was standing very close behind me; I almost knocked us both over.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in a hushed whisper. Even though we were out in an open space, I still felt like we were sneaking around. My heart couldn't help but flutter a bit; I was never going to get use to his stellar good looks.

"I'm here to see you," Damon replies back causally while shrugging his shoulders. I look around to see no one was staring at us; not like we were in eyesight anyways; the huge rack of clothes was covering us.

"Now you see, red is more your colour," Damon says while picking up a short, red dress. The dress is strapless and it has a red bow on the side for the sash. I hate to admit it, but it was actually quite pretty. It was only after looking at the price tag, did I shove it back to Damon.

"It's over five hundred dollars," I sigh.

"What a shame, it would have been gorgeous on you."

"Damon, last night was a-," I start but he cuts me off.

"I'm not here to talk about last night; I came here to give you this," Damon says while pulling a small jewelry box out of his pocket. My first thought was proposal ring; I couldn't help it, I've seen too many romantic movies. It wasn't until after studying it a couple seconds, did I realize that the box was a tad bit bigger than a ring box.

I watch silently as Damon opens the box to reveal a necklace. It was a much older looking necklace; almost like an antique. It had a small red gem at the top, followed by a few designs. I hate to admit it, but it was actually quite pretty.

"I'm not wearing that," I huff while crossing my arms. I didn't understand why he wanted me to wear jewelry that he gave me; it's not like we are a couple or anything.

"Elena, this necklace isn't any ordinary necklace," Damon huffs. "Remember when you first met me, how I could make you do things against you will?"

"Yeah, you called it … compulsion or something like that," I say, now interested in what he had to say.

"Yes; there is an herb called vervain that weakens a vampire. It's poison to a vampire; if a vampire ingests any vervain, then it will weaken them. Vampires can't compel anyone who has vervain in or on them," Damon says; his voice more serious than ever.

"Alright … what does this have to do with the necklace?" I ask.

"This necklace contains Vervain inside it; as long as it's around your neck, no vampires can compel you," Damon says while stepping behind me. My body tenses up as I feel him gently take my hair and push it aside. I try to catch my breath as he places the necklace around my neck. I could feel his breath on the nape of my neck. It sent warm tingles down my body.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" I ask in a whisper while turning around to face him. I look down to see the necklace sat perfectly around my neck; almost as if it were custom made.

Why would Damon tell me all of this? If what he was telling me was the truth, then he was giving away his secret weapon. Why would he tell me what could hurt him? If I wanted to, then I could use it against him; and he knew that.

"Because I trust you," Damon whispers back. A small moment of silence passes by with just Damon and I staring at each other. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes from his. I wasn't too sure what I could say. He trusted me? What have I done to earn his trust?

I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. There really was nothing that I could say.

"Why do you trust me?" I ask in a whisper. I watch as Damon opens him mouth to say something, but he was interrupted.

"Elena!" I hear Caroline's voice call out to me. I look over my shoulder to see Caroline making her way towards me. I turn to look back at Damon, only to realize that he was gone. I couldn't help but to feel a little bit of disappointment.

"What do you think of this dress?" Caroline asks while holding up a dark purple dress. I barely paid attention to what she was saying; my heart was beating too fast. I knew that if I didn't tell her about Stefan now, then I would never gain the courage to.

"It's pretty," I managed to mumble. Caroline's smile was replaced with a concerned look.

"Elena, what's wrong?"

"There's something I have to tell you," I say while leading us over towards where some chairs sat at the corner of the store, "and you're not going to like it."

"You're talking as if you murdered someone … you didn't murder anyone, did you?" Caroline jokes. I couldn't even fake a giggle or a smile.

"Remember that night when Stefan was attacked?" I ask. Caroline nods her head.

"Well, before Stefan was attacked… he tried to push himself onto me," I managed to say. I study Caroline's facial expression, to see it hasn't changed.

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm trying to say is that Stefan was trying to force me into having sex with him," I blurt out. I immediately scold myself for being so blunt; I mean, the least I could have done was sugar coat it for her; but she needed to hear the truth.

"This is some sick joke, right?" Caroline asks after a small period of silence, her voice cracking. I could tell that she was trying not to cry.

"I wish it was," I mumble.

"Were you the one who attacked him?" Caroline asks after a few moments of silence. I just shake my head.

"No, the person who attacked Stefan was pulling him off of me; I didn't see his face though," I lie while looking down at my feet.

"Caroline, I'm so sorry-,"

"I've got to go," Caroline says while standing up. I could tell she was seconds from crying.

"Care-,"

"I'm sorry, I've got to, oh," Caroline gasps as she rushes out the store.

"Caroline!" I call after her. Immediately, I stand up and rush to catch up with her, but boy she was fast. I let out a loud sigh when I bump into someone.

"Watch it," I hiss while looking up. The moment I saw the man's face, I couldn't help but to gasp. I could barely believe what I was seeing. I wasn't too sure if this was real or if I was hallucinating.

"Klaus," I stammer.

"Hello, Elena."

**OH MY GOSH, please please please please please don't hate me! I know I'm like super late, but I have excuses!**

**1: I was sick, like really sick.**

**2: Once I got better, I had major writers block for this chapt, so I started working on a small one-shot hoping I would figure something out.**

**3: It was my birthday, so my life was crazy with family visits and ect….**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I hope you all are still reading, if you guys could leave a review so I know who's still reading and who isn't, that would be great!**

**So so so sorry**

**-magicangel33xoxo **


	14. Klaus?

"Klaus?"

"Hello, Elena."

The world stopped spinning; at least that's what it seemed like. That or my heart stopped beating. I could barely believe my eyes; Klaus couldn't be standing right in front of me, but there he was.

He didn't look any different then I remembered him to be.He still had the same dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, beautiful face. He was wearing a brown button up shirt and dark jeans, and his hair was tousled. There was one small thing about Klaus that I didn't notice before; he had a British accent. I wonder why Damon doesn't have one?

If I hadn't met Klaus at Damon's house, then I wouldn't have been able to tell that they were brothers. The only physical thing they have in common was their stunning good looks. Even though both of their eye color was blue, Damon's eyes were much brighter and more hypnotizing than Klaus's.

Klaus seemed amused; he had a smug grin on his face. His eyes trail up and down my body, almost as if he were undressing me with his eyes; I couldn't help but to shift in discomfort.

"Why are you here? I thought you left town?" I managed to ask. I felt like I was walking on eggshells. 'If you see him anywhere, you must inform me immediately,' was what Damon had said to me. Damon wouldn't just tell me that to scare me, Klaus must be dangerous. It was only then did I remember that Klaus was a vampire. What if he wanted to hurt me?

"Nah, I like it here too much; I've met some pretty interesting people," Klaus says while winking at me. My heart was beating fast, and I had to keep reminding myself to breathe. I was in the middle of a mall, there were witnesses surrounding all around me. I doubt that Klaus would be so stupid as to create a scene.

"Does Damon know you're here?" I ask while backing up a bit. I didn't like how close we were.

"No, and I would prefer if it stayed that way."

"And what makes you think I won't tell him?" I challenge. I didn't want Klaus to think I was afraid of him. I hold back a gulp as Klaus tilts his head to the side.

"You won't tell him."

"Oh really?"

"No you won't; unless you want me to make a meal out of your little blond friend," He threatens while taking a step closer.

"You wouldn't."

"You say that like you know me."

I cross my arms so he wouldn't be able to see how bad they were shaking. Even though I was surrounded by people, I was deathly afraid; more afraid then I was when I woke up at Damon's boarding house. The grin never left Klaus's face.

"You're afraid," Klaus states as he takes another step closer to me.

"You're wrong," I say, but my voice cracks, giving me away. His eyes seemed to be laughing at me; I didn't like it. Cautiously, I take a step back; last thing I wanted was to trip over my feet.

"So you're afraid of me, but not Damon?" Klaus questions; I don't say anything in return. I couldn't help but to give Klaus a weird look when he starts laughing; what was so funny?

"What's your problem?" I ask annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I just find it funny that you trust Damon," Klaus says, followed by more chuckling. "You do realize that he's a vampire right?" Klaus asks while wiping a few tears from his eyes. Wow, he's easily entertained.

"Yeah, and so are you."

"Have you ever asked him about his diet?" Klaus asks while raising an eyebrow. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Now that I was thinking about it, I never really gave it any thought.

"I mean, come on! You really don't expect Damon to be the Eduardo type from … what's that god awful movie you teens watch … twilight, isn't it?" Klaus asks while taking another step closer to me. This time, I don't bother taking a step back.

"Nooo, but-," I start to say, but Klaus has already interrupted me.

"You should read the news, see how many different women have disappeared since Damon flew into town," Klaus says, his face serious now.

"And you're such a saint?" I ask annoyed. I didn't really want to consider what Klaus was saying, but at the same time, he was right. I never gave Damon's diet any thought; could Klaus be telling the truth? Was he really trying to warn me?

"Compared to Damon, yes Elena, I am," Klaus says in a low voice. It was only now, did I realize how close we were. He was only inches from me; I could feel his cool breath on my face; it smelt of peppermint.

My heart was beating fast; it was almost as if everyone around us had just vanished; almost like Klaus and I were the only ones in the mall.

"Just leave me alone," I warn while taking a small step back. His smug grin appeared back onto his face.

"Alright, but consider what I said Elena; Damon isn't anyone you want to be messing around with," Klaus warns. In a blink of an eye, Klaus was gone. Almost as if he had vanished from thin air. I look around to see if anyone was staring at me, but everyone seemed to be caught up in their own business.

I take a second to recap what just happened. Klaus was still in Mystic Falls, but it seemed almost as if he wanted to warn me about Damon. I didn't doubt that Klaus was dangerous, but could Damon be more dangerous than I thought? Were women going missing? Was Damon hurting innocent people? Was he going to hurt me?

Letting out a silent gulp, I rush back to the car. Last thing I needed to be was here. I had to find Caroline. Pulling out my cell phone, I dial Caroline's number. I let out a frustrated sigh when it goes straight to voicemail; instead of leaving a message, I hang up. I would find Caroline sooner than later.

The first house I drive to is Caroline's; looking at the empty driveway, I doubted that she was home. I try ringing the doorbell just in case, but nobody answers.

I pull out my cell to try Caroline's number one more time, but before I can finish dialing, my cell starts ringing. Without looking at the display, I answer it.

"Caroline?" I blurt out.

"No, try again," A sarcastic voice says on the other line. The voice belonged to Stefan. This was the last thing I needed right now.

"What do you want?"

"You told Caroline! What the fuck were you thinking?" Stefan demands, his voice pissed. The tone of his voice actually scared me; it sounded threatening.

"She needed to know how big of a slim bucket you are," I spit between my teeth while climbing into my car.

"What part of don't tell her, don't you fucking understand!" Stefan says, raising his voice.

"Don't speak to me like that, you had it coming," I hiss while hanging up my phone. I suck in a deep breath and let it out slowly. That's when the tears start strolling down my eyes.

Why was all of this happening to me? My parents are dead, there are two dangerous vampires on the loose; both who have taken an interest in me; whether it's romantically or they want to kill me. My best friend's boyfriend, who use to be my friend, tried to rape me and my best friend wasn't speaking to me. Could my life be anymore screwed up?

I sit in my car for what seems to be hours. I wanted to sketch, but there was nothing for me to draw with. I wait a little bit longer, hoping that Caroline would pull into her driveway, but she never does.

Finally, I start to make my way back to my house. The drive seemed to take forever, but I managed to get there. I check my clock to see it was around five thirty. I could see Jeremy out the open window in the living room, watching TV. He was probably watching family guy.

Letting out a small sigh, I dial Caroline's number once more; straight to voicemail. Instead of hanging up, I decide to leave a message.

"Hey Caroline, it's … well you already know who it is," I sigh. A few seconds pass with me struggling what to say.

"I know you must be livid, and honestly, I don't blame you," I say into the phone while running my fingers through my hair; I always do that when I'm nervous.

"But Caroline … you need to know that I would never try to hurt you, and I'm sooo sorry that I didn't-," I start but my phone dies.

**BEEP**

"Tell you sooner," I mumble under my breath. Letting out a loud sigh, I place my phone into my pocket.

After letting myself into my house, I peek into the living room to see Jeremy watching Supernatural; he was so busted. Instead of saying anything, I make my way into the kitchen. I could smell the wonderful scent of Jenna's cooking.

"_Hmmm_, what's for dinner?" I ask while entering the kitchen. My eyes grow wide when I realized the person who was stirring the food was not Jenna; it was Damon.

Damon looks up from what he was doing and gives me a smug smile. He was wearing the same clothes that I saw him earlier in.

"Chicken breast; that is your favorite, isn't it?" Damon asks while wiggling his eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" I ask in a hushed whisper. My eyes grow wide when I see Jenna walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, I meant to call you; Damon's staying for dinner!" Aunt Jenna says while passing Damon some salt.

Just when I thought today couldn't get any worse!

**How's that for a fast update :D**

**I'm actually quite proud of myself lol**

**Thank you for all your support!**

**Please leave a review! Any ideas for the dinner? I might have some writers block with that so please leave some ideas! ( I will give credit!) **

**Lets try to get over 200 reviews by the next chapter! We are very close!**

**Xoxox magicangel33**


	15. He's Ridiculously Hot!

I stand there stunned; I wasn't too sure how I was supposed to act. Should I be mad at Damon? Should I be worried? Should I tell him that Klaus was in town? Were women really disappearing from Mystic Falls? And if so, was Damon behind it? All these questions danced around my brain.

I watch silently as Jenna walks to leave the room; this was the perfect time to ask Damon 'what the hell was he doing?' Only, Aunt Jenna beckons me with her finger to follow her. Exchanging Damon a glare, I follow Aunt Jenna outside the kitchen. I would have to talk to Damon later.

"What is he doing here?" I ask in a hushed whisper once we were out of eye sight.

"He came by to see if you were around, and I offered him to for dinner. He's a really good cook," Aunt Jenna whispers back with an impressed look.

"You should have called me first!" I protest.

"I was going to, but then I sort of forgot," Aunt Jenna says while shrugging her shoulder. I just roll my eyes. I knew her heart was in the right place, but she doesn't know the mess she has just created.

"Plus, he's ridiculously hot," Aunt Jenna says; she sounds like she never has seen a man before.

"Shhhh," I shush her, I had no doubt that Damon was probably eavesdropping on our conversation.

"He's an ass," I say loudly; hoping that Damon would hear it. Shrugging her shoulders, Aunt Jenna makes her way up the stairs. I wait until she was out of eyesight before returning into the kitchen.

Once I entered the kitchen, I look around confused, wondering why Damon wasn't in the kitchen anymore. Turning around, I let out a loud gasp when I bump into someone; it doesn't take me long to realize that the someone was Damon.

"So you think I'm an ass, huh?" Damon whispers against my ear while pushing me up against the wall. I try to catch my breath, but failed. His body was practically attached to mine, leaving a little bit of space between our heads. Automatically, I grab at Damon's arm to regain my balance. I would have used something else, but there was nothing besides him to hold onto.

Letting out a smirk, Damon uses this opportunity to wrap his arms around my waist, making sure I was closer up against him than before. We were so close, that I doubt you would be able to fit a quarter in between us if you tried.

Besides the fact that his belt was digging into my skin, I actually was kind of enjoying this; though I would never admit it to Damon, I could barely even admit it to myself.

"Damon," I moan, my lips just barely brushing against his. I was struggling to catch my breath. Wiggling his eyebrows, Damon slowly backs off me and makes his way back over to the food. I stand there, stunned, secretly praying for him to come back.

When Aunt Jenna enters the room, I realized right away why Damon had stopped. _Stupid Aunt Jenna_. What was I supposed to do now?

"Elena, can you help Damon set up the plates? I'm going to go get Jeremy," Aunt Jenna says while making her way into the living room. Biting my lip, I nod my head.

I make my way over towards the cupboard where the plates are kept, except right before I can reach them, Damon steps in front of me, blocking my way. Letting out a loud sigh, I cross my arms and give Damon an unimpressed look. He just smirks.

"Can you please move, you're blocking my way," I hiss. Damon just continues to smirk.

"If you want the plates then you have to get past me," he challenges. Pursing my lips, I reach above Damon, only he blocks me again. I let out a loud sigh as I try again, only this time, he grabs my waist, spins me around and pins me up against the counter. Sparks of electricity fly through my body. I was finding it difficult to catch my breath.

It was only now, did Klaus's words echo through my mind. _How many women have disappeared since Damon arrived into town? How well did I really know him?_

Biting my lip, I managed to squirm my way out of his hold. I could tell Damon was a little bit confused, but he didn't say anything. This time, he steps out of the way so I could retrieve the plates.

After setting up the table, everyone takes a seat and dishes themselves up their meal. Damon had made seasoned chicken breast, with stir fry and salad. I wasn't sure how he managed to make all this, but then again, he wasn't human.

Damon had insisted to sit beside me at the table; I just had to pray that he doesn't try anything inappropriate.

At first, I wasn't too sure whether I should eat the food or not; perhaps he poisoned it or something; but honestly, I doubt that he would do that. After taking a small bite into the chicken, it takes a lot not to let myself drool. I've never tasted something so delicious before; even the salad was magnificent.

I glance over to Jenna and Jeremy to see that they weren't even trying to hide their satisfaction with the food; they were practically drooling all over it.

"So Elena, where were you this morning?" Jenna asks while taking a small sip of her red wine.

"Dress shopping with Caroline," I sigh while picking at my salad. I couldn't help but wonder where Caroline was, and if she was okay. Just the thought of this morning had made me start to lose my appetite.

"Hmm, for that school dance, right?" Jenna asks while turning back to her food. I just nod my head.

"Do you have a date?" Jenna asks.

"She's going with me," Damon answers before I can say anything. Pursing my lips, I kick at Damon's foot under the table.

"Ouch," Jeremy cries while glaring at me. I could hear Damon stifle back his laughter; he clearly knew that the kick was meant for him.

"Sorry," I mumble under my breath. A few minutes of silence pass by.

"Jenna, thank you for inviting me to your lovely home," Damon says while giving her a wink. I can't help but sigh when Jenna's face grows red.

"Thank you for making dinner!" Jenna gushes. Oh how badly I wanted to leave this table.

"You know Damon; I think you are great for Elena. She needs to be with someone like you, I mean, after everything Trevor had put her through," Aunt Jenna mumbles under her breath. I could have sworn my heart stopped beating. I could hardly believe what Aunt Jenna had just said. Did she really just bring up Trevor? Why would she do that? A bunch of unwanted memories fly through my mind.

"Who's Trevor?" Damon asks while looking at me. At first, I thought he was acting; it takes me a few seconds to realize that Damon really didn't know who Trevor was. Guess he didn't know me as well as he thought.

"Trevor was Elena's ex-boyfriend; he really screwed-"

"That's enough Aunt Jenna," I warn. Aunt Jenna looks at me in shock, almost as if she forgot I was even the room.

"Elena, I'm so sorry!" Jenna gasps while turning to her food. I could tell by her expression, that she really meant it.

I haven't seen Trevor for a full year. I was naïve and stupid when I started dating him. He was dangerous, and I guess I had found that sexy. Looking back now, I can see how stupid it was when I started dating him, but I couldn't see it at the time.

I did many bad things when I was with him; things including drugs and drinking; not to mention what he did to me the last night I saw him. Trevor made Stefan look like a saint. It wasn't until my reckless behavior got my parents dead, did I realize that I was screwing my life up royally. That's when I decided to get clean.

There were few moments of awkward silence. I could feel Damon's eyes watching me, but I don't acknowledge him. Now I have fully lost my appetite; I just sit there and count the seconds until I am excused from the table. I knew that once Damon and was alone, he would have a lot of questions, but at this point, I didn't really care.

The rest of the dinner went by in silence. Jenna was considering on letting Damon stay for the night, but I convinced her that that wasn't the best idea. Once everyone had said goodbye to Damon, I make my way upstairs into my room. I just really wanted to fall asleep; tonight had been very stressful.

After locking the door to my room, I quickly make my way to pajama drawers. I just wanted to today to be over.

"Why didn't you tell me about Trevor?" I hear a voice whisper into my ear from behind me. Letting out a loud gasp, I turn around and bump into Damon. He had to grab my arms to keep me from losing my balance.

"None of your business," I snap while trying to pass him, but instead he tightens the grip on my arms. It was only now did I realize that I couldn't possibly escape his hold unless he wanted me to leave.

"_Elena_," He warns.

"What? You're the one who claims to know everything about me!" I sigh. His face looked worried, not that he should be.

"He sounds like a bad man, did he ever hurt you?" Damon asks.

"It doesn't matter," I hiss while struggling to escape his hold, but he doesn't let go.

"_Elena_-"

"It was a long time ago!" I cry while giving up. I had pushed the memory down, and I never wanted it to resurface; but he was making it clear that he wasn't going to let me go until he got his answers.

"What did that bastard do?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Tell me!" Damon demands.

"No!"

"Elena, don't make me compel you," Damon threatens in a low voice. I could feel my face growing red from anger.

"You can't compel me, I'm wearing vervain," I say. I watch as his eyes roll down to my neck. I let out a loud gasp as yanks my necklace off my neck and let it fall to the ground. I stand there stunned; I actually didn't believe that Damon would do that.

"Now tell me, or else I'll be forced to compel you," He threatens. My heart was beating fast; I could already feel tears threatening to spill from my eyes; I couldn't dare cry in front of Damon. I knew either way he was going to make me talk; I may as well make him feel like shit about it.

"He wanted me to give it up to him, when I told him no, he … he decided to take it anyways," I mumble, feeling ashamed. This was actually the first time I have ever said it out loud. Most people knew about the drugs and the drinking, but I never told anyone about 'that' night. Saying it out loud was actually one of the hardest things I ever had to do.

"I'll fucking kill him!" Damon gasps. I look up to see his face was red from anger. He almost looked as if he were to explode. His nails were digging into my arm.

"It doesn't matter," I hiss, trying not to cry.

"Elena, I'm -," Damon starts but I interrupt him.

"Fuck, why did you even have to hear me say it!" I shout while thrashing at Damon, trying to escape his hold. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Calm down Elena," Damon says while trying to contain me.

"No, let me go!" I cry. I let out a loud gasp as Damon pins me against the wall. His body was presses against mine and he had my arms pinned against the wall.

"Calm down," he orders. Taking in a deep breath, I do my best to calm down. My eyes were blurred from tears and my head was pounding. His forehead was practically pressed up against mine; it seemed as if Damon and I were both trying to catch our breath.

"It's okay Elena," Damon whispers. It wasn't until that moment, did I realize how close his lips were to meeting mine. Letting out a gasp, I meet my lips with his. At first, he was taken aback by surprise, but he doesn't push me away. After a few seconds, he starts to kiss me back.

I wasn't too sure what I was doing, but all I knew was that this felt right. Being with him; in his arms felt right. If I was wrong, then I really didn't care at this moment. I was tired of saying no to Damon.

His hands feel their way up my body while I work at getting his shirt off. All I knew was that I felt safe in Damon's arms, and I didn't want to be with anybody else. Once I managed to remove Damon's shirt, he starts to remove my shirt.

My fingers intertwine themselves in his hair while his hands explore my body. The tears from my eyes were now gone. I let out a gasp as Damon picks me up; automatically, I wrap my legs around his waist. I let out a small giggle as he leads me over towards the bed.

The rest of the night was a blur.

**Pffffttttttt Just wrote that all today lol**

**I'm visiting my dad, so that's why this chapt was a bit longer**

**Special thanks to tvdtwilight101 for a few ideas that I added into the story, happy belated birthday hun ;D**

**This chapter may not have been the best, but its like 2 in the morning right now and I'm super tired lol.**

**Review your thoughts, please! Do you think I'm rushing Damon and Elena's relationship? I'm not sure?**

**REVIEW!**

**Xoxo –magicangel33**


	16. Good God, I Slept With A Vampire!

My eyes flutter open to see sunlight peeking through the curtains. My eyes look for my alarm clock to see it was around nine in the morning. Letting out a yawn, I move to make my way out of bed, but stop. There was an arm snaked around my waist holding me down. It was only then did I realize that I was firmly pressed up against someone. I turn my head slightly to see Damon's head nuzzled into my neck.

Memories of last night fly through my mind. I remembered him coming over for dinner, telling him about Trevor, and how I had kissed him.

_You did more than just kiss him_, my mind taunts.

Surprisingly though, I don't regret it; well, not right now I don't. A small smile appears on my face. I was almost absolutely sure that what I had done was wrong, but I didn't care. It felt right to me, that's all that matters.

Damon was holding me tight against him; I doubt I would be able to detangle myself from him if I tried. He held me almost as if he were trying to protect me; almost as if I were going to vanish. I could feel his slow breaths against the back of my neck. I guess vampires do sleep after all.

My eyes trail to the floor to see our clothes lying on the ground. I had to stifle back a giggle. Last night was truly amazing.

Surprisingly, I managed to roll myself over so I was facing Damon. His face looked very peaceful; I barely even recognized him. Never, not once have I seen Damon look so relaxed. He didn't look arrogant, worried, mad, frustrated; just peaceful.

Without thinking, I raise my finger and gracefully trace it along his cheek. Letting out a quiet groan, Damon slowly opens his eyes. At first Damon looked confused, but then was replaced with a smug grin. His eyes trail down my body, and then slowly back up to meet my eyes.

"Hmmm, so last night wasn't just another sex fantasy?" Damon mumbles while grinning. Rolling my eyes, I let out a small sigh. Of course that had to be the first thing he says.

"You're a perv," I whine playfully while trying to sit up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon mumbles while grabbing my wrist and pulling me back to him. I let out a giggle when I hit the bed with a small _thunk_. Damon wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him.

"Now that's better," Damon slurs while resting his forehead against mine. His beautiful blue eyes stared into mine. Before I had met Damon, whenever I use to draw him, his eyes use to look so damaged. Staring into them now, they didn't look damaged at all. In fact, they looked happy.

"Last night was-," I start, but Damon finishes the sentence for me.

"Amazing."

I let out a small giggle; god I felt like a school girl with a big crush. I wasn't too sure if I was supposed to feel ashamed or not; all I knew was that I felt happy.

Good God, I actually just slept with a vampire … I wonder how many women can say that?

"I knew you would give in sooner than later; after all, I'm pretty irresistible," Damon smirks. I give him a small dirty look.

"Sure, of course you are," I mumble back sarcastically.

"I'm actually surprised it took you this long."

"You chloroformed and kidnapped me, then told me you were a vampire; and you expected me to stay with you willingly?" I ask while arching an eyebrow. Damon seems to take a second to think it over.

"I guess the chloroform was a bit melodramatic," Damon mumbles to himself.

"You think?" I say sarcastically. Damon just chuckles. After a few moments of silence, I nuzzle my head into Damon's chest. I could feel Damon gently stroking my hair; it felt nice.

"Elena?" Damon asks after a few moments.

"Hmm," I mumble with nuzzling my head deeper into Damon's chest.

"You know that what happened with Trevor was not your fault?"

I just stay still and I don't say anything. There was nothing that I could say.

"You do know that, right?" Damon asks. I continue to say nothing, what could I say?

"Elena, look at me," Damon demands. Slowly, I look up to meet my eyes with his.

"What Trevor did to you was not your fault."

"Not like I didn't have it coming," I mumble sourly under my breath.

"What do you mean?" Damon asks. At first I was shocked that Damon had heard me; it didn't take me long to remember he had supersonic hearing.

"He's five years older than me, and he has a bad reputation. We were at a party, and we both had a lot to drink, especially Trevor," I mumble. "When he asked me to meet him in the bedroom, I should have known better than to go."

"Elena, drunk or not, he had no right to do that to you," Damon says. I could tell by Damon's face that he was mad; I never thought that Damon would get this defensive, I didn't realize that he actually cared this much.

"You're right," I mumble; but I wasn't sure if I actually meant it. Damon doesn't know what had happened afterwards, and that was all on me. I wasn't going to bring it up though, I would tell Damon another time.

"I don't want to talk about Trevor, it's depressing; let's talk about something different," I suggest.

"Like what?"

"Like you," I say with a small giggle.

"About me; what do you want to know?" Damon asks. I take a second to think of a question.

"How can you go out in the sun? Aren't you supposed to sparkle?" I ask while trying to keep a serious face. Damon just lets out a disappointed sigh; he didn't like my reference.

"Damn Stephanie Meyer; she took anything that was good about a vampire and warped it," Damon mumbles under his breath. "No, I don't sparkle Elena; without this ring," Damon wiggles his fingers so I can see his ring, "then I will sizzle into a piece of bacon."

"Hmm, I like bacon," I mumble. Damon just chuckles. "Wait … I don't understand? How can that ring protect you from the sun?" I ask now interested.

"A long time ago, a witch had casted a spell on it."

"Wait … so not only do vampires exist, but witches too?" I ask. I was finding it easier to wrap my brain around the thought of witches then I was with vampires. But still … witches?

"Yup," Damon pops the p.

"Anything else I should know of? Perhaps Werewolves, Ghosts, Zombies, maybe even Demons?"

"Don't be stupid Elena; everyone knows there is no such thing as Zombies."

"Right," I mumble. A few moments of silence pass by.

"Can you eat garlic? How about your reflection? Would you show up in a mirror or a picture?"

"I love garlic, and yes I have a reflection," Damon chuckles. "You're asking a bunch of stereotypical questions," says Damon. I just shrug.

"Stereotypical is all I know," I say with a grin.

"I can tell."

"Hmmm, how old are you?" I ask. Damon lets out a sigh.

"I'm not answering that."

"Why not?"

"Because you might find it unattractive," Damon grumbles while covering his face with the pillow. I just scoff.

"Try me," I protest while removing the pillow off his face.

"Fine," Damon sighs, "I'm 164."

I take a second to think it over. I could hardly believe that Damon has walked the earth for 164 years, and here he was with me? He could be with anyone he ever wanted, and yet he's wasting his time on me. What made me so special?

"Ewww, you're a pedophile," I say pretending to look disgusted. Damon just laughs.

"Come over here little girl," Damon says while wiggling his eyebrows. With one quick, swift movement, Damon had managed to roll me over so I was pinned under him. I struggle to catch my breath; I was never going to get use to his speed.

Damon's body weight held me to the bed, but he was making sure he wasn't squishing me at the same time. His lips slowly lean in to meet mine. Sweet memories of last night filled my mind. Letting out a gasp, I claw at his naked back to pull him closer to me.

Automatically, I hitch my legs against his waist and continue to kiss him back. His hands move their way from my waist, to my breasts. My hands move their way to his hair, where I managed to tangle my fingers into.

I wouldn't even be able to begin how right this felt; being with Damon, in his embrace. Never, not once have I felt so safe. It was such an amazing feeling; it was almost too good to be true.

It was only then did memories of Klaus come across my brain. I still needed to tell Damon about him.

"Damon," I gasp against his lips. Damon continues to kiss my lips; he probably thought I was moaning in pleasure; thinking about it, I probably was.

"Damon … I need to tell you something," I gasp again while breaking my lips from his.

"Hmm?" Damon mumbles while placing kisses on my neck and collarbone. Good God, I was having a hard time concentrating on words.

"Remember yesterday at the mall?" I ask.

"You would look really sexy in that dress," Damon says, indicating that he remembered. His kisses were making their way down my chest; oh boy, I could barely breathe.

"After you left," I gasp, "I saw … Klaus," I mumble. Right after the name Klaus rolls off my tongue, Damon stops kissing me. I could feel Damon's body grow tense. His face shoots up, his face horror struck; almost as if someone had died.

"What?" was the only word that came out of Damon's mouth. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He looked like an entirely different person; I barely even recognized him.

"You saw Klaus yesterday, and you're only telling me about this now?" Damon hisses while sitting up. I cringe at his words; I wasn't use to Damon using this tone with me. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," I gasp. Damon gives me a look of disbelief while shaking his head. I could tell he was mad.

"Did I not fucking tell you that if you saw Klaus anywhere, you tell me immediately?" Damon asks while pulling on his boxers, then his jeans. Trying not to cry, I swallow.

"Yes you did," I mumble while looking down. My whole body felt tense; I was finding it hard to swallow. It was that feeling you get when you knew you were in deep trouble.

"Then why didn't you tell me? Elena, you must know that he is bad news!" he cries while running his fingers through his hair. His face was red from frustration.

"He said the same about you," I mumble under my breath. Damon snaps his head towards me.

"Of course he did," Damon says, followed by a dry laugh. His laugh sent shivers down my spine; he reminded me of how he acted when I first met him.

I watch in silence as Damon pulls his shirt on. I knew that I screwed up.

"So what, you're just going to leave?" I ask. I knew that my voice sounded desperate, but I didn't want him to leave.

"I have no choice Elena! If Klaus is in town, then no one is safe," Damon spits through his teeth. I bite my tongue to keep from crying; wow I felt like an idiot.

"Elena, don't invite him in," Damon demands.

"What do you mean?"

"As long as you or any of your family members don't invite Klaus into your home, he won't be able to enter," Damon says while putting on his belt.

"I don't understand? how were you able to enter when I first met you?" I ask. Damon just sighs.

"I compelled your Aunt Jenna, listen to me Elena; whatever you do, don't invite Klaus in," Damon demands. I just nod my head.

"Maybe this time you won't screw up," Damon mumbles sourly under his breath. I cringe at his words; I don't think Damon intended for me to hear that, but I did.

"Yea, after all, I'm such a screw up," I hiss bitterly. Damon's head snaps up, indicating that I wasn't supposed to hear his words.

Exchanging me a sorry look, Damon disappears. I no longer felt like crying; I wanted to scream. Grabbing my pillow, I fling it across the room. I continue to sit on my bed, and think over what had just happened.

I didn't blame Damon for acting the way he did, I probably would also if I were in his shoes; but his last words had hurt, they had hurt a lot.

Standing up, I walk over to my pillow and pick it up. Before I make my way back to my bed, something in my closet catches my eye. Slowly, I walk over to my closet and pull it out.

It was the little red dress Damon had suggested for me in the mall.

**Hey guys, hoped you enjoyed this chapt :D**

**Many of you have gone missing, I may have to make missing posters for all you :O**

**Lol, what did you think? Please, if you are still reading then let me know with a simple review :D**


	17. Be My Valentines

Two days; two days have passed by and not once have I heard from or seen Damon; Caroline too as a matter of fact. I have left Caroline so many voice messages, that I'm pretty sure I've used all her minutes. I was so worried about her; apparently the last person to see her was Stefan, and I don't even want to think what could have happened between the two of them.

As for Damon … well there wasn't much to say. After he 'vanished' from my room, I waited, hoping, praying that he would come back later that night. I had no such luck. Damon doesn't have a cell from what I know of, so I couldn't call him. I even drove to the boarding house the next day, but it was empty. I waited the whole day there, but no one showed. I would have spent the night there too, but if Klaus was on the loose, then that wouldn't be the safest thing to do.

I became so desperate, that I even tried looking Damon up on the yellow pages and facebook. I couldn't find him in either, not that I was expecting to, but I had to try.

I couldn't help but wonder if Damon really left for good. Maybe he changed his mind about me, or maybe he didn't care about me at all. After all, he is a vampire. He probably would be better off with a model, or celebrity or even perhaps a queen! Why would he want to be with damaged goods? He could do so much better!

What made today worse was that it was Valentine's Day. This had to be my least favorite 'holiday' of the year. What was so romantic about it? Sure, maybe if you're with someone then it's enjoyable; but then there are people like me who are going to spend it alone. I couldn't even begin to imagine how Caroline was feeling.

Now I felt like crying, but I hold the tears back. What good would crying do? That wouldn't bring Damon back!

My thoughts were interrupted with the sound of my cell phone buzzing. I practically zoom to my phone and hold it out in front of me. Letting out a gasp, I answer it.

"Caroline?" I blurt.

"Hey Elena," I hear her voice on the other side. She sounded pretty normal; almost as if nothing had ever happened.

"Oh God Caroline, I've tried to get a hold of you for a while now!" I gasp.

"I know; I got your fifty-nine messages," Caroline states. If this had been a different situation, I probably would have giggled.

"Look Caroline, I'm so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean-," I start but Caroline interrupts me.

"Elena, don't worry; I already know."

"Please say you forgive me," I plead.

"Elena, I don't need to forgive you! You didn't do anything; it's not your fault that Stefan is an asshole," Caroline says, followed by a giggle. I can't help but let out a relieved sigh. What Caroline had just said took a lot of weight off my shoulders.

"Oh Caroline, you have no idea how much that means to me," I say while wiping away a few relieved tears.

"So Elena, you know how the dance is tonight, right?" Caroline asks. I had totally forgotten that the Valentine's Day dance was tonight.

"Oh yeah, are you still going, I mean, after everything with Stefan," I say. Maybe since Caroline probably won't be going, then I won't have to explain to everyone why Damon stood me up. After everything Stefan put her through, I doubt the she would want to go to the dance.

"Don't be silly, of course I'm still going. Screw Stefan, I'm not going to let him ruin Valentine's Day," Caroline huffs. I couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious from her attitude. She was acting like nothing had happened; if I were in her shoes then I would probably be balling my eyes out.

"Plus … I met this really cute guy," Caroline admits on the other line. I could tell by her voice that she was blushing.

"Caroline … isn't it a little soon to start dating someone else?" I ask.

"_Pfftt_, I don't want a relationship with him … yet. But he's going to be my date to the dance; I'm going to make Stefan really jealous," Caroline gloats.

"Caroline, just remember that he might be expecting a little more," I warn.

"He's also using me for someone else; so it's fine," Caroline chirps, "So, about the dance; I was wondering if you wanted to get ready with me? But it would have to be at your house, my mom has a meeting at the house tonight so she wants me gone," Caroline says.

"Oh Caroline, I would love to … but I don't think I'm going to the dance tonight."

"WHAT! Why not?" Caroline squeaks. I couldn't help but to cringe; _wow she was really loud_.

"I don't know … I think Damon and I broke up," I mumble.

"Wait … you guys were dating? According to you, you two were '_acquaintances_'."

"Yeah, but … well … I … you know!" I murmur.

"HOLT SHIT! YOU TWO HAD SEX DIDN'T YOU?" Caroline squeals. Letting out a cry, I quickly remove my ear from the phone. I swear she was going to burst all my eardrums.

"Yes, but then I did something I shouldn't have, he got mad, and now I haven't seen him since," I say. It felt nice to be able to talk to someone about Damon. It especially felt nice to be able to talk to Caroline about these things.

"How long has '_since_' been?"

"Almost three days."

"That Bastard; I'll slaughter him!" Caroline cries. I can't help but to feel amazed at her choice of words; I wasn't expecting that kind of a reaction!

"You'll go to jail!"

"I don't give a damn," Caroline huffs. A few moments of silence pass by.

"You know what, screw Stefan and Damon, we won't let them ruin our Valentine's Day; I'll find you a date," Caroline offers.

"That's not ness-,"

"You don't have a say Elena! Now find a dress from your closet because I'll be over in ten minutes."

"Care-," I start but she has already hung up. After a few moments, I hang my phone up. I couldn't help but to giggle. I had forgotten how nice it felt to have a best friend by my side.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten minutes later<strong>_

"I'm home!" Caroline announces while letting herself into my house.

"Hey," I mumble while coming down the stairs. I can't help but to gap at all the little bags she was holding in her hands. She looked like she was moving in.

"You look like shit," Caroline states while looking at me up and down. I look down at myself to see I was just wearing a pair of PJ's, my hair wasn't brushed and I was wearing no makeup.

"Umm … thanks?" I mumble confused. Caroline lets out a loud sigh while pushing me up the stairs.

"This is going to take longer than I thought," she mumbles.

First thing Caroline does when she enters my room, is march straight to my closet. Letting out a quiet sigh, I take a seat on my bed. My eyes go huge in horror when I see the first thing she pulls out.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no," I mumble while grabbing the mini red dress out of her hands and placing it back into my closet, "I'm not wearing that!"

"Come on Elena! The whole point of tonight is to show Stefan and Damon that we aren't going to sit around and mope over them! We have to show them that we have moved on! And wearing a sexy dress is the first step in proving that," Caroline says while shoving the dress back into my hands.

"But what if I haven't moved on?"

"Then don't let them see it!" Caroline says while pushing me into the bathroom. "By the way, you're going to the dance with Matt!"

Matt and I had dated for a little bit before I even met Trevor. We didn't last very long, but we always remained good friends. After Trevor left, Matt was the one who had helped me to stop taking drugs. I have no idea what I would have done without him.

"But Care-," I start, but she has already interrupted me.

"Do not Caroline me! We have less than two hours to get ready, now go take a shower!" Caroline demands while slamming the bathroom door behind her. I forgot how driven she could be.

Letting out a loud sigh, I step into the shower.

It takes Caroline and me about an hour and a half to get our hair, makeup and dress ready. Caroline was wearing a short sparkly turquoise dress and I was wearing my mini red dress. I hated to admit it, but it looked really sexy on.

The dress managed to flaunt my bust and curves without revealing too much; it also managed to make my legs look longer than they really are.

Caroline had done my hair for me. I wanted to put it up in a bun or pony tail, but she insisted on having it down curly.

I was wearing a pair of black pumps with a short leather jacket to keep me warm. If Damon were here, he probably would have approved.

_But he's not here_.

_**DING – DONG**_

I look over to see Caroline was still in the washroom doing the finishing touches with her makeup.

"It's probably Matt! Go answer it!" Caroline demands. After straightening out my dress, I manage to make my way downstairs.

_**DING – DONG**_

Wow, it seemed as if Matt were in a hurry. Taking in a deep breath, I open the door. I could barely believe my eyes. Was it really him? Or perhaps I was hallucinating?

Damon stood before the doorway, and he was wearing … a tuxedo? A black tuxedo to be exact. His black hair was combed back and he was holding blood red roses. His beautiful blue eyes stood out the most; I almost forgot how handsome he was.

It was weird seeing him dressed up; I was so used to seeing him in his casual clothing. After eyeing me up and down, a smug grin slowly appears on his face. He looked pleased.

"Be my Valentine," Damon says while holding out the flowers. Exchanging him a glare, I move my hands to slam the door in his face. Before the door can fully shut, he places his foot between the door so it couldn't close. I put as much weight as I can against the door, but his foot doesn't budge. Letting out a loud sigh, I open the door again. Obviously he wasn't going to let me shut it.

"Why are you here?" I ask while placing my hands on my hips. Damon gives me a confused look.

"I'm your date to the dance," Damon says while letting himself into my house, "and by the way, you look stunning."

"I can't believe you!"

"What do you mean?"

"I slept with you, and then you left for two and a half days! Not to mention the last thing you said to me was that I was a screw-up!" I say, I was nearly yelling now.

"I didn't call you a screw-up!" says Damon while placing the flowers onto the side table.

"Oh, so your last words weren't '_maybe this time you won't screw things up'_?" I mock.

"I didn't mean it like that! Elena, you had just told me that Klaus was in town; obviously you don't understand the things he is capable of!" Damon says while crossing his arms defensively.

"That doesn't explain the two days you were absent!"

"I was out looking for Klaus!" Damon cries.

"And how did that go?"

"Horrible! I can't find him anywhere!" Damon says. I open my mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Elena, is Matt ready to … YOU!" Caroline cries while storming her way over to us. Before Damon or I had a chance to say anything, Caroline gives him a good, hard slap across the face. Damon's head snaps back with the slap. I have to bite my lip to stifle back a giggle.

"Why the hell are you here?" Caroline demands while crossing her arms.

"I-," Damon starts but was interrupted.

"You don't just sleep with a girl and go away for three days!"

"Actually, it was two and a half days."

_**SLAP**_

"You have a lot of nerve to show your face," Caroline spits. Damon looks over towards me for help, but I just cross my arms. This scene was actually quite hilarious.

"Is everything alright here?" I hear another voice ask. All three of us turn around to see Matt standing in the doorway. Matt was wearing a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt underneath. Matt was also holding pink roses.

"Who the hell are you?" Damon asks. I could tell by Damon's expression that he was now pissed.

"I'm Matt, Elena's date. Who are you?" Matt asks while turning towards Damon. I could tell the Matt was getting ready to fight if he had too; I forgot that he does football.

A moment of silence pass by before Damon starts laughing. I couldn't help but to give him a confused look. What was so funny?

"Oh come on," Damon manages to say throughout his laughter, "you can't seriously be going to the dance with him!"

"Actually I am, come on Matt," I say while grabbing Matt's arm and heading towards his vehicle. Caroline follows shortly behind. Apparently, she was meeting her date at the dance.

I can't help but to take a quick peek behind me to see Damon still standing at the doorway, stunned. Part of me wanted to forgive him, but part of me wanted to play hard to get.

I wanted to see how far Damon would go to earn my forgiveness.

**THANK GOD THIS CHAPTER IS FINISHED! I actually didn't think I would be able to finish it. I know it's a horrible chapter, but honestly … I've lost my inspiration for this story. Don't worry, I'm still going to finish it, so there will probally be another … eh … 5-7 chapters left. I still need to deal with Klaus.**

**I actually have started on a new story (that I have not published yet! I will probably publish it after I get the first few chapts of it written out; also I don't like working on more than one story at a time)**

**Im sure that my characters were pretty OOC in the chapt, sorry about that!**

**And I need your help**

**Do any of you know what the song in the promo for TVD heart of darkness is? I've been looking for it nonstop now, but I can't find it!**

**Leave a few ideas for the next few chapters. Playing hard to get is always fun to write!**

**REVIEW (maybe it will help with my inspiration)**


	18. I've Caught You Now!

"Hell, this line up is taking forever," Caroline mumbles under her breath. Matt, Caroline and I have been standing in line, outside in the cold, for nearly twenty minutes now. Twenty minutes wasn't too long, but when you were outside in the freezing cold, and you were wearing a mini dress, then it does seem like forever.

Matt was talking to Caroline about his football team, which left me just standing there nodding my head, pretending that I was listening. I wanted to listen to Matt, but my mind was elsewhere.

I couldn't help but wonder if I was being a bitch to Damon earlier. Sure, he was absent for two and a half days, but he was trying to find Klaus. If Klaus was as dangerous as Damon says he is, why didn't he hurt me in the mall? Why would he try and warn me about Damon. Sure, I knew Damon could be extremely dangerous if he wanted to be, but he hasn't been lately; at least not that I know of.

I wondered if Damon was even going to show up to the dance at all. After the way I treated him, I wouldn't be surprised if he just left Mystic Falls. But he wouldn't do that, would he?

"Elena, you can give this lady your ticket any day now," Caroline interrupts my thoughts with a sarcastic tone. My head snaps up to see we were in the front of the line. How did that happen?

"Oh sorry," I mumble while handing the lady my ticket.

Once we have all entered the school, I couldn't help but to let out a small sigh of disappointment. There was nothing I would consider … special. There were a few cut out hearts pasted onto the wall, red, pink and white streamers hanging from the ceiling and there was loud music blasting from the wall.

… Besides that, there wasn't anything different. The lights were dimmer than usual, but that was it.

"This sucks," Caroline huffs. Matt and I nod in agreement. I look around to see what all the other girls were wearing. Almost all the colors stayed the same; pink, white, purple, a bit of turquoise and red.

I glance around, trying to see if Damon was anywhere in the crowd, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I can't help but to let out a small disappointed sigh. Damn me, why did I have to be such a bitch?

"I'm hungry, come with me," Caroline demands while dragging me to the food table. Before I can protest, Caroline had already dragged me to the punch table. There was red fruit punch, cookies and cupcakes. Everything was a dollar, except for the pizza, which cost two dollars.

"Caroline, we just ate an hour ago," I complain. She just sighs.

"I know," she huffs, "I'm not really hungry, I just wanted to let you know that I have to leave for an hour or so."

"What?"

"I'm sorry `Lena! I promise I'll come back!" Caroline pleads. I just let out a loud sigh. What was I supposed to do? Lock her up?

"Fine, but you better come back! A minute late, and I'll have your head on a plate," I smirk. Caroline just snorts at my rhyming.

"Thank you so much!" Caroline squeals while giving me a tight bear hug. I watch as Caroline leaves the building. I wonder how she was going to get back into the dance.

I look around for Matt, to find him hanging out with Tyler and Bonnie; Stefan was there too. I felt an urge to give him a good hard slap in the face.

Bonnie was wearing a white dress with a pink stash; it was simple, but beautiful. All the men looked as if they all bought their Tux's at the same store; black, with a white dress shirt underneath. The only thing that changed was the colour on their ties.

Sucking in a deep breath, I make my way over towards them. I wasn't going to let Stefan scare me away from my friends; I wonder if they even knew what he had done?

"Elena, there you are! For a moment, I thought you had ditched me," Matt chuckles. I just let out a half smile.

"Nah, you're too cute," I joke while giving him a small nudge. Even though Matt and I had a past relationship, we still remained very good friends.

"You look so pretty," Bonnie gasps.

"I was just about to say the same thing about you," I giggle while giving her a small hug.

"Where's Caroline?" Stefan asks. I just shoot him a scowl.

"She had to leave for a while; not that it's any of your business."

A small moment of awkward silence passes by.

"Matt, do you want to go dance?" I ask.

"Not really, dancing isn't really my thing," Matt says while shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll dance with you," Tyler offers. Tyler lets out a small yelp when Bonnie smacks him on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You're supposed to be my date, remember?" Bonnie huffs.

"Wait! Does that mean I'm not allowed to dance with other women?" Tyler asks, looking very confused. Shaking her head in annoyance, Bonnie starts walking away towards the food table.

"What did I do? Wait! Bonnie!" Tyler calls after her.

"I don't mind dancing," Stefan says while arching an eyebrow. I give him a disgusted look.

"I rather dance with a skunk," I hiss while storming inside the gym, where the dance floor was.

Once I enter the room, I have to squint my eyes to be able to see. Even that didn't help much with my eyesight. The room was pitch black, besides all the strobe lights everywhere. Loud music surrounded the room. I could vaguely make out the shapes of other people dancing. I guess they did do something good with the dance after all. It almost reminded me of a club.

As I make my way further into the middle of the room, I couldn't help but to feel as if someone was watching me. I let out a small gasp when a rough hand grabs mine, pulling me towards them. Before I could hit the person, they grab my waist to keep me in place.

I struggle to see who the person was that had me pinned to them, but I couldn't get a good look. Once the person begins to dance, I stop struggling. For a moment I thought that whoever they were, was trying to hurt me.

I let out a small giggle when the person turns me around so my back was pinned up to his chest. I could tell he was a man. His hands begin to roam around my body, starting from my waist, down to my thighs. Slowly, I begin to sway my hips with his. His lips were dangerously close to my ear, I could feel his slow steady breathing.

I didn't even know who this man was, but there was something awfully familiar about him. Usually I would never do something as exotic as this, but at this moment I didn't really care.

"_Hmm_, I've caught you now," I hear a familiar voice whispers against my ear. It doesn't take me longer than a second to recognize the voice. Only one man had a voice as soft as him. That one voice belonged to Damon.

Letting out a stifled giggle, I turn around and wrap one of my arms around Damon's neck while resting my other hand against his chest. Electric bolts fly through my body as I push myself close up against him, trying to leave as little space between us as possible. I could sense him grinning as he rests his hands on my hips.

"Now I think I've caught you," I purr. My heartbeat was wild at this point. There were no words to describe how I was feeling right now.

"Tonight your mine," Damon groans while tugging me closer to him. I couldn't help but to giggle.

"I don't think so," I tease while untangling myself from him.

Without hesitating, I leave the gym and make my way out of the school. I don't think I could last much longer in this crowded place, plus, I was positive that Damon was going to follow me.

After saying farewell to Matt, and grabbing my leather jacket, I make my way outside. I shiver as a gust of cold air sweeps past me. Sucking in a deep breath, I start walking towards my house. I was pretty sure Damon would catch up with me before I even – _Oh!_

My thoughts were interrupted when a powerful force pins me up against the building. It takes me a second to realize Damon was the one who had pinned. He held my wrists up against the wall, and his body was leaning into mine. I struggled to catch my breath for a few moments.

"You're sexy when playing hard to get," Damon mumbles, his lips barely brushing against mine.

"Let go of me," I demand.

"Or you'll do what?" Damon challenges while raising an eyebrow.

"Or I'll do this," I gasp while colliding my lips with his. At first, Damon seemed a bit confused. He probably had expected me to fight against him a little more; but he didn't protest.

It starts off as a slow, seductive kiss and slowly turns into a hungry kiss. I have been earning to do this ever since he left. I slip my hands out of his hold so I can wrap them around his neck. Damon lets out a soft groan while allowing his hands to roam around my body.

My stomach does little summersaults and my heart was beating fast. I grab the collar of Damon's suit and yank him closer to me. His lips against mine were soft, almost as if I were being kissed by an angel.

I wasn't very aware of the fact that we were outside, in the public. Anyone walking past would be able to see us, but I didn't care. As long as I was with Damon, then I was good.

_**Bzzt**_

_** Bzzt**_

_** Bzzt**_

__I let out a loud groan at my cell phone vibrating in my leather jacket.

"Just ignore it," I whisper against Damon's lips.

_**Bzzt**_

_** Bzzt**_

_** Bzzt**_

_** Bzzt**_

_** Bzzt**_

_** Bzzt**_

_** Bzzt**_

__"Just answer it," Damon chuckles while pulling away from my lips. Cursing, I pull my cell out of my pocket. Why is it that I'm always interrupted at times like this?

"Yes," I say, trying not to sound to irritated.

"Oh thank God! You answered!" I could hear Caroline pant on the other side. Caroline's voice sounded panicked; she never panic's.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" I demand. Damon just gives me a confused look.

"I need your help! He's going to hurt – _No Stop_!" Caroline screams on the other line.

"_Hello_? Caroline?" I cry. All I could hear was silence on the other line.

"_Hello_?" I try once again.

"_Hello Elena_," I hear a British voice sing song on the other line. Rage begins to build up in me. I could recognize that voice from miles away.

"Klaus," was all I managed to mumble. I watch as Damon's eyes grow huge.

"Ahh, you remembered," Klaus chirps.

"What have you done to Caroline?"

"Nothing … yet; though she looks quite delicious," Klaus teases.

"You Bastard! Let go of her!" I shriek.

"Now, there; let's not get all hyped up!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you that I would make a meal out of blondie if you told Damon I was in town; but you still went and blabbed anyways. This, _sweetheart_, is all on you," Klaus reminds me.

"Just let her go, please!"

"_Hmmm_, I'll consider it; but first you have to do a lil something for me," Klaus offers.

"What do you want?" I ask franticly.

"I want you to meet me at the boarding house … alone. If you bring anyone with you, then she'll die," says Klaus before hanging up the phone.

**Hmmm hope this was good.**

** Finally bringing the story to an end; only one of you were right bout Klaus being Caroline's date :D**

** Hope this wasn't too bad … I've lost so many of you … its sad.**

** Buuutttt …. There are a few of you who are still reading so I am happy!**

**Do you think Damon will let her go alone? I have a master plan planned out so there will be a few more cliff hangers :O**

**Leave a review bout your thoughts**

** What do you think will happen next?**


	19. Its For Your Own Good!

"Damon let go of me!" I scream while struggling against his hold. No matter how hard I struggled, he didn't budge. His hands kept a firm grip against my arms, keeping me from being able to escape his hold.

"Come on Elena, don't be like this," Damon sighs while leading me into my house. Damon was making it very clear that I wasn't going to be able to follow Klaus's instructions. Klaus had told me in order to save Caroline; I had to meet him at the boarding house, _alone_. Damon had overheard my conversation, and has now dragged me all the way back to my house.

"Damon, if I don't meet him then he's going to kill Caroline," I cry. Damon didn't even listen to my plan about me pretending to go alone, and secretly having Damon come. His exact words were "Don't you watch movies? When have those plans ever worked?"

"Elena, I promise I will get Caroline! She'll be fine," says Damon while shoving me into my room. I whip around just in time to see Damon slam the door on my face.

"Damon, my door only locks from the inside," I sigh while turning the door knob. When I try to push against the door, it doesn't budge. Panic starts to overcome my body. I try to open the door once more, but fail.

"Damon what did you do? Open this god damn door," I scream.

"It's for your own good," he sighs. I push my weight into the door again, but it wouldn't open. He must have pushed something against the door.

"I hate you!" I scream while pounding my fists against the door. I wait, listening for a reply, but he says nothing in return. He probably already left.

Letting out a loud frustrated cry, I run over to my windows and peer out. If I were to try and jump out the window, then there was a hundred percent chance that I would break a bone. What good would I be to Caroline with a broken leg or arm?

I start pacing back and forth in my room, trying to figure out what I should do. I was about to start kicking against the door, when my ringtone caught me by surprise.

My cell phone! I still had my cell phone! I run over to my leather jacket and pull it out. The number was blocked.

"Hello?" I answer breathlessly.

"Elena _darling_; what part of '_come alone'_ didn't you understand?" I hear Klaus's voice on the other line. My heart felt like it was going burst, and I couldn't catch my breath. Was he going to hurt Caroline?

"Damon wouldn't let me go! He overheard our conversation and locked me up! Please, don't hurt her!" I cry.

"Calm down Elena, I'm not going to hurt her …_ yet_. I've already predicted this; I know my brother pretty well. So I'll give you another chance, but if you fail, I will kill her."

"Tell me what I need to do," I say.

"You know the hospital that burned down a few years ago?" Klaus asks. I nod my head, and then realize that I was talking over a phone.

"Yeah, I know it," I answer immediately. I don't really know where it is, but I do know of it. Of course I wasn't going to tell Klaus that.

"Good, meet me there. I'll give you … _eh_ … half hour. Any later and you'll never see blondi again. And do your friend a favor, come _alone_," Klaus says before hanging up the phone.

A new spark of hope fly's through me. Maybe I will be able to save Caroline after all! But I only have a half hour to get there, and I don't even know the location and I'm locked in my room.

_First things first, how do I get out of_-

"Elena? Are you home?" I hear Jeremy's voice call from downstairs. _Oh thank God._

"Jeremy! I'm stuck in my room!" I cry out while banging on my wall. How was I going to explain this to Jeremy? I would have to think of something. I few seconds later I hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"What the hell?" I hear Jeremy mumble under his breath. I stop banging against the door and listen as Jeremy starts moving whatever is in front of my door. Thank God Jeremy takes football!

It doesn't take Jeremy longer than twenty seconds before he opens my door. First thing I do is jump on him and give him a relieved hug.

"_Uh, Elena_, do you mind explaining how our living room couch ended upstairs in front of your door?" Jeremy asks while untangling myself from him. It was only then did I look at what Damon had used to block my door. He had managed to drag our couch up the stairs? I didn't even know our couch would be able to fit through our staircase?

"It's part of the game," Is the first thing that comes out of my mouth. Without looking at Jeremy's reaction, I rush down the stairs and start looking through the kitchen drawers for the car keys.

"What game?" Jeremy asks while following me.

"Damon and I are playing this game; it's kind of like hide and seek. He pushed the couch up against my door so he could get a head start." I blab. I immediately scold myself for my stupid explanation. But I couldn't think of anything else.

"Geez, you two are weird," Jeremy mumbles under his breath. Finally, I find the keys to the car.

"Alright, well I'm going to leave _you two_, to your game. I'm going to go meet up with Anna at the party," Jeremy says while walking away.

"Wait! Jeremy, by any chance do you know where the old hospital that shut down is?" I ask.

"Do you mean the hospital that went up to flames in the 1900's?" Jeremy asks.

"Yeah, that one."

"Its by the airport. But instead of taking a right to the airport, you take the left."

"I thought that led to a dead end?" I ask. I wait for an answer, but realize that Jeremy had already left.

Grabbing my coat, I race to my car and speed out of my driveway. I knew that Damon would arrive at my house in any moment, and I couldn't be there when he does. For a second I consider whether I should leave Damon a note, but decide that I don't have enough time.

It was only now did I realize that I probably wasn't going to come out of this alive. But I couldn't afford to think of that now. Caroline needed me, and if it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be in this situation. I had no idea what Klaus wanted with me, but I wasn't going to let Caroline pay the price.

Damon would probably just be arriving at my house. The one thing I really wanted to do right now was say goodbye; but I couldn't. I really do hope that I come out of this alive. I didn't want my last words to Damon be 'I hate you'. I hope he left the house before I said that. I could feel tears threatening my eyes.

Damon and my relationship was a lot different than most. I still don't understand why I fell for him. When we first met, he had chloroformed and kidnapped me. Then he confessed to me that he was a vampire. After that, he stalked me, and told me that he would make me his. The vampire part alone should have driven me away, but it didn't.

Maybe I was crazy. But I didn't really care. I couldn't really believe that I was thinking this, but Damon is probably one of the best things that have happened to me. Besides his arrogance, and dramatic ways with dealing things; he was there for me. He also accepted me, even when he found out about Trevor. He didn't judge me, or tell me that I was damaged goods; he stayed by my side.

I jump as the sound of my ringtone interrupts my thoughts. I grab my cell and look at the display. It was Damon's number. I take a few seconds and consider whether I should answer the phone or not. I really wanted to hear his voice one more time.

Sucking in a deep breath, I press the talk button.

"_Damon-"_

"Elena, where are you!" Damon demands. I could tell by his tone that he was furious.

"_Damon, look-" _I try again.

"Does he have you? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine! But-"

"Tell me where you are, I'm coming to get you," Damon says.

"No, look I-"

"Elena, where are-" Damon try but this time I interrupt him.

"LET ME SPEAK!" I cry out. I listen as Damon goes quiet on the other end. "Thank you," I mutter under my breath. Trying to get Damon not to speak is almost impossible.

"Look Damon, Klaus still has Caroline. If I don't go alone, then he will kill her," I do my best to explain.

"Elena, let me come with you! I promise I won't lock you up again. I can get Caroline back safely," Damon tries to reason with me.

"You're only saying that so I tell you where I am. Look Damon, I don't have a choice," I managed to say while wiping a few tears from my eyes.

"You always have a choice!"

"I'm sorry," I mumble. I know if I don't say this now, I'll never get a chance to. "I love you." I wait for a few seconds for an answer, but I don't get the words I was hoping to hear.

"Look Elena, don't do this! Please!" Damon starts begging now. I don't think I've ever heard Damon beg before.

"Goodbye Damon," I whisper before hanging up the phone.

**Where do I begin? I am probably one of the worst authors ever!** **I'm so so so sorry. I have many excuses, but im not going to tell you all of them. All you guys need to know was that there have been major family stuff happening at my house (hospital wise) and its been very hard to find time to write. I'm going to do my best now that summer has finally arrived to finish up this story!**

**There have been a few of you who are very ticked with me, and I apologize for that. Some of you said that your not going to continue reading, and I do understand.**

**But there were a few of you (you know who you are) who have been very supportive! Many of you told me to take my time and told me that you would still be there when I updated and I wanted to thank you all very much!**


	20. Scary Stories

It doesn't take me long to find the hospital. I had done what Jeremy said, instead of taking the right, I took the left. The burned down hospital wasn't long after that.

It was dark out, but I could still see the outline of the building. It looked pretty creepy, almost like a haunted house. That was only because it was damaged by the fire. There was a bit of yellow 'Do Not Cross' tape around the building; but most of it was cut down. I'm sure the building must get many teenage visitors coming to screw around.

This was my first time ever visiting this hospital, besides the fact that I was born in it. If I remember correctly, it burned down a few months after I was born. I still wasn't too sure how the building burned down; all I knew was that many people lost their lives that night.

An uncontrollable shiver runs through my body. Out of all places Klaus could have asked to meet me, he decided here? The building did not look safe at all, but I couldn't worry about that; not if Caroline was in there with Klaus. Or maybe he just wanted to meet me outside of the building?

"I'm here!" I shout out to the building. I wait for a few seconds, but all I receive is silence.

"You asked me to meet you here, so here I am!" I shout out to the building again. _Silence_. A small moment of panic washes over me. What if I got the wrong location? What if there was another burned down hospital I didn't know of?

Or perhaps he wanted me to come inside. I didn't really want to go inside, as the building looked very unstable. But I wasn't going to let him kill Caroline.

"Fine! I'm coming in!" I yell while going back to the car, to see if I had a flashlight in there.

There was no way Damon would be able to find me, as I threw my cell phone out the window after I had hung up on him. For all I knew, he could have put a tracking device in it. And I doubt there was a tracking device on the car, as I always drive Aunt Jenna's car, but this time I took my dad's old car.

No one had touched my dad's old car after he died. When my parents died, they were in my mom's car. The only person who was ever allowed in my dad's car was him; but sometimes he would let me sit in it. He told me that when I was older, that his car would go to me. But after he died, I couldn't even look at his car. It's been sitting in our garage ever since.

I let out a relieved sigh when I find a big flashlight sitting in the backseat. My dad always made sure his car was prepared in case of an emergency. I was considering on bringing the crowbar, but if Klaus saw it, who knows what he would do to Caroline. I didn't want to risk pissing him off.

I couldn't help but to wonder what Damon was doing at this precise moment. He was probably out looking for me. When I had told Damon that I loved him, I was hoping to hear the same words back. It hurt that he didn't say the words back, but it didn't matter. If I didn't make it out alive, then it would be best that he didn't care. I don't want him having to grieve over my death.

Taking in a deep breath, I make my way over to the hospital. My stomach was doing summersaults, and not in a good way. I knew that I was walking into my death, but I didn't care.

I wish that I had changed my clothes quickly before coming here. My dress was very short, and my legs were freezing. The jacket was barely just keeping my arms warm. At least I changed my shoes.

When I reach the door, I try to open it but fail. The door was stuck. I let out a small grunt as I barge my shoulder into the door, and the door falls down. I peer inside the building, but I couldn't see anything. My heart was racing uncontrollably. I was always okay when it came to watching horror movies, they never scared me. But now that I was actually living through one, well, that was a whole different thing.

"Caroline?" I call inside the building. I wait to listen for an answer, but all I hear is silence. Biting my lip, I turn my flashlight on and slowly make my way into the building. I could hear glass cracking beneath my feet.

It was only then was I overcome with a horrible stench. It takes a lot for me not to gag. I didn't even know how to begin to explain the stench; it was nothing like I've ever smelt before. It was so bad, that I could actually taste it on the tip of my tongue.

Using my free hand to cover my nose, I shine the light around the room. The ground was scattered with broken glass and burned furniture. I was expecting some dead bodies, but they probably removed them after the fire.

There were a bunch of different doors surrounding me. Not to mention there was also an upstairs to this building. Klaus and Caroline could be anywhere.

"Caroline? Where are you?" I call out again. I listen, but I don't hear anything. Cursing under my breath, I make my way further into the room. I had to keep the light shining on the ground so I could see where I was stepping. The walls inside were full of graffiti.

People use to tell scary stories about this building. They use to say it was haunted. Now I don't believe in ghosts, but I could see why people would believe this building was haunted.

I really wished that Damon was here with me. I wanted someone familiar to cling onto for safety. But I was here by myself, and I had to be brave.

If by some miracle I did come out of this alive, then I have no idea how Damon and my relationship would be like. Would he forgive me for doing this without him? For going behind his back? I could only hope so.

The rooms were very creepy. Since the building was old, it made a lot of noises. Every time I heard a noise, I couldn't help but to jump. I was expecting Klaus to jump around the corner in any moment.

I've always hated hospitals. There was just something about them that was … eerie. Maybe it's the fact that many people die in hospitals.

I had been searching around the bottom floor for almost ten minutes now. It was like a maze in this building; I had no idea how I was going to be able to find my way out of here. _Maybe if I followed my tracks back, I could –_

My thoughts were interrupted by a sobbing sound. I listen to it for a few seconds, to see if maybe I was imagining it.

"Caroline?" I call out softly. What if it was a trap? I listen as the sobbing stops.

"Elena? Is that you?" I hear her voice call out. Gasping, I rush over to the noise.

"Caroline, where are you?" I ask while looking around the room.

"I'm in the closet," she sobs. I turn around to see a closet behind me. I rush over and open the closet to see Caroline huddle in the corner. She was still wearing her dress from the dance. Her hair was matted with mud and a little bit of what looked like blood. Her makeup was smeared from her tears and her shoes were missing.

Letting out a sob of relief, I dive towards Caroline and hug her. She squeezes me back, clinging onto me as if I were to disappear. She had a few scratches on her arms; she probably fought like hell to escape Klaus. It may not seem like it, but she is one of the strongest people I know; maybe not physically, but mentally and emotionally.

"Are you alright?" I ask while pulling away. She nods her head. I knew that Klaus was here somewhere, and I wanted to get her out of here before he returns.

"Listen to me; you're going to be just fine. We are going to get out of here," I say while grabbing her hands and helping her out of the closet. I had no idea what I was going to do, but I had to make sure she got out of here.

"Stick close to-" I start but was interrupted when I bumped into someone. Caroline screams before I can see the persons face. But I'm sure I already knew who it was.

Slowly I look up to meet my eyes with his. His dirty blond hair was tousled and his blue eyes were blazing with amusement. He, also, was covered in mud. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a black jacket over top. The man flashes me a devious smile full of arrogance.

It was Klaus.

**Heyy guys, how is that for a quicker update? Sorry this chapter is a bit … smaller, but now I can get to the interesting parts.**

**I wanted to thank you all so much for your reviews in the last chapter. Seriously, I wasn't expecting more than 1-2, even none. I'm glad that you guys decided that my story was worth sticking to, even though I didn't update for months.**

**It actually did really help with my inspiration to get this chapter out quickly.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	21. Sharp Enough To Cut Through Skin

"I'm so glad you were able to make it," Klaus says, his grin widening. Letting out a silent gulp, I grab Caroline's wrist and block her with my body. A shiver runs through me as Klaus takes a step forwards. Klaus reminded me of the first time I met Damon; unstable and dangerous.

"You told me if I came, you would let Caroline go," I remind him while backing up. I could hear Caroline whimpering behind me. He gives me an amused look.

"Did I now?"

"You two know each other?" Caroline says with a disgusted tone in her voice. With a small tug, Caroline managed to free her wrist from my hold. It was only now did I realize what might be going on through her head.

"Oh yes dear, we do! In fact, we've known each other for a small while now, haven't we?" Klaus chirps while turning to look at me.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask. I look behind me to see Caroline has scuttled herself over to the other side of the room.

"Don't worry love, we'll get to that topic soon," Klaus says. My heart was hammering in my chest as if it were about to explode. How could this man be related to Damon?

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" Klaus asks. It was only then did I realize Caroline was trying to escape. She doesn't even make it past the door as Klaus suddenly appeared in front of her. Before she could make a sound, with a small slap, he sends her flying to the ground.

"Stop!" I scream while rushing to her aid. I check to see if Caroline was injured, but it looked as if she was fine.

"Caroline, you do realize it is because of Elena that you are in this situation?" Klaus asks. Caroline gives him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"Stop this Klaus! You had your fun! I came like you asked, now let Caroline go," I plead while standing up. Klaus lets out a small sigh.

"_Ahh_ yes, I did give you my word didn't I? I always keep my word," Klaus says while grabbing Caroline's hand and hoisting her up.

"Let go of her!" I scream while rushing towards them, but Klaus gives me a small shove that sends me flying to the ground. I hit the floor with a loud thud. My eyesight goes white and blurry for a moment before returning back to normal. There was a faint hum inside my ears.

"You're going to take Elena's car and drive home. You won't remember anything about tonight except for the fact that you got wasted; do you understand?" Klaus asks Caroline. It was only then did I realize what he was doing. He was using that compulsion thing that Damon had done to me the first day I met him.

I watch silently as Caroline nods her head. If Caroline was taking my car, that meant I wouldn't be able to get home … _which is exactly what Klaus wants_.

"Good girl," Klaus says while giving her a small pat on the shoulders. I watch as Caroline leaves the room. Well at least she wasn't going to be hurt. The moment Caroline is out of sight is the moment when the world seemed to have stopped spinning. Taking in a deep breath, I slowly meet my eyes with Klaus's.

"Now, where were we?"

I let out a loud gasp as Klaus suddenly appears in front of me. There were no words to even begin how to explain how terrified I was. But I couldn't let Klaus see it; I wouldn't give him any satisfaction. I have to bite my bottom lip to keep it from trembling as Klaus crouches down to my level.

"If you're going to kill me, then why don't you just get it over with," I snap.

"I can't see what Damon see's in you," Klaus says while leaning his face closer towards mine. He smelt like a mixture of alcohol and mud. I continue to glare at him; I wouldn't let him know how afraid of him I really was. His face was way too close to mine.

"You're not really his type. If anything, you would be more my type," Klaus says while raising an eyebrow. Giving him a disgusted look, I spit on his face. I didn't really think before doing it, I just did. And once I did, I knew I would regret it.

I watch in horror as Klaus takes his sleeve and wipes the saliva off of his face. I could already tell by the look on his face that I was in some deep shit. I try to escape, but his hand grabs my arm, keeping me from moving. My breaths were coming out in loud gasps. What have I done?

"It looks as if I need to teach you some manners," Klaus snaps through his teeth. I let out a small cry as Klaus roughly hoists me up into the air. He holds my wrists in a bone crushing grip. I had pins and needles in my hands from the lack of circulation.

"I'm sorry," I gasp as he pushes me against the wall. I try to catch my breath as Klaus keeps me pinned. His eyes trail up and down my body, almost as if he were undressing me with his eyes.

"No you're not! But you will be," Klaus threatens. A flicker of amusement dances through his eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to you?" I plead for an answer.

"Why you haven't done anything love!"

"I don't understand?" I cry.

"It's not what you did, it's about what Damon did," Klaus says, a small hint of hurt in his voice. It was only then did his eyes seem to soften; but only for a split second.

"What did Damon do?" I ask in a choked whisper. Even though Klaus had me pinned to a wall in a bone crushing grip, I still was curious to know what Damon had done. What could he have done that was so horrible? Obviously Klaus wanted revenge, but why?

"Long story, not time to tell," Klaus chirps while pushing his body closer to mine. I try to slip my hands out of his hold, but it wasn't doing me any good.

This was completely different from when Damon had violated my space. Damon was more of a tease, and he didn't push me. And most of all, Damon was always gentle. Klaus was the exact opposite!

"Get off me!" I scream while struggling against his hold. He didn't budge at all.

"Oh come on, we may as well have some fun! It's not like you're going anywhere any time soon," Klaus purrs in my ear. I do my best to kick and scream, but he didn't shift.

He didn't try to kiss me, but I feel as if I was being violated in every physical way possible. It was now that I wished Damon would show. Now that Caroline should be in safety, I needed Damon. But of course I didn't want to risk putting him in any danger.

"How's Stefan doing these days?" Klaus asks with a cocky grin on his face. I give him a confused stare. Why was he talking about Stefan?

"What do you mean?" I ask. He gives me a funny look, almost as if he were telling me a private joke.

"Why I haven't seen him since the day he was … _attacked_."

"I don't understand?"

"Have you not wondered why sweet, innocent Stefan; who wouldn't hurt a fly, suddenly has a change of heart?" Klaus asks his grin widening. It takes me a few moments to process this through my head.

"You compelled him to hurt me?" I ask.

"_Ding, Ding, Ding_!" Klaus exclaims. A rush of fury runs through me. The whole time Stefan was acting like an asshole was because of Klaus? Meaning this whole time I've hated Stefan, and it wasn't his fault. And now him and Caroline; oh poor Caroline who loved this man so much, are now over because of Klaus?

"You Bastard!" I scream while kicking and fighting against him. Of course it didn't get me anywhere.

"Come on now! No need to make a scene!"

"Why? Why did you compel Stefan?" I ask, giving up on try to fight my way out of his hold.

"Because I needed a distraction; I didn't want Damon knowing I was in town just yet. Of course my plan didn't work out as I had hoped, but oh well," Klaus says while shrugging his shoulders.

"How is hurting me going to hurt Damon? He doesn't care about me!" I try to fib my way out. It was only then did Klaus release my wrists. I let out a quiet cry as I examine my hands to see they were bluish purple color from lack of circulation. There were red marks on my wrists from where he held on to.

"You and I both know that that's a lie," Klaus says while backing up. Why is he backing up? Was he going to let me go? I watch him cautiously as he makes his way over to the door I came through. He shuts it and turns back to look at me. My eyes scan the room to see there was another door not too far away from me.

_It was now or never_.

Letting out a loud gasp, I begin to run towards the door. I'm actually surprised that I managed to get out the room. I had to at least try and get myself out of here. Though it seemed like a very slim chance.

My eyes scan the new hallway that I had entered. There were a bunch of doors leading into rooms, but those would only lead to dead ends. The building was still very dark, but my pupils have adjusted. I look behind me to see Klaus was nowhere in sight. Why wasn't he following me?

Wasting no time to find out, I begin to run towards the stairs. My heart is hammering in my chest and I feel dizzy from a lack of oxygen.

I'm about halfway up the stairs when I feel a rough hand wrap itself around my ankle. I let out a scream as I fall on the stairs, my cheek hitting the edge of one of them. A chocked sob escapes my mouth. I glance behind me to see Klaus trying to get a better hold on my ankle. Letting out a loud grunt, I kick my foot in his face and he immediately releases my ankle.

I scramble back onto my feet and continue my way up the stairs. Once I'm at the top, I start running to the left. I knew that I was going to have to find a place to hide. I wasn't going to be able to keep running.

"_Elllleeeennnnnnnnnaaaa_," I hear his voice call out. I have to bite my lip to keep from sobbing. I look around at a bunch of rooms, and enter a random one. I look around the room to see where I could possibly hide. There weren't many places to hide.

"_Commmmmeeee out and playyyyyyy_" I hear his voice getting closer. I let out a silent sob. _Maybe if I hid under the –_

My thoughts were interrupted when I feel someone grab a fist load of my hair. Before I could make a sound the person sends me flying across the table. Sharp objects dig into my back as I roll off the table and land on my hands and knees. My scalp burned from where he had grabbed it.

I look up to see Klaus slowly making his way over to me. I scramble myself backwards until I feel myself pushed up against the wall. Before I could move, Klaus is in front of me.

"You've been a very naughty girl," Klaus spits through his clenching teeth.

"I'm sorry," I gasp as he hoists me to my feet. I let out a loud cry as he pushes his body up against mine.

"Not as sorry as you will be," Klaus grunts. Within a split second, I feel something sharp rip into my throat. A scream escapes my throat as a response. It takes me a few seconds to realize it was Klaus. He was biting me.

I couldn't even begin to explain the pain in my neck. Almost as if someone had stuck needles into it. I could feel him draining the blood from my body.

I try to push him off me, but all it does is make my neck wound hurt more. The more I struggled, the deeper he bit into me. Evening screaming hurt!

_This is it, I'm going to- _

My thoughts were interrupted as Klaus goes flying across the room. The moment Klaus releases me, I fall to the floor. I hit the ground with a silent 'thump'. My hands immediately go to my wound. I could feel my blood drip down my neck.

I glance up to a man hovering over Klaus. It takes me a moment to realize it was Damon. Damon? How did Damon know I was here? But I don't put a lot of my attention to that. I'm too relieved.

"What part of leave town didn't you understand?" Damon growls before sending a punch towards Klaus's face. Klaus's head snaps back with the punch

"Oh come on brother, I was only just having some fun," Klaus says with a small chuckle.

"Fun? You call this fun?" Damon hisses in a disgusted tone while punching him again. In a quick, swift movement, Klaus sends Damon flying across the room. I can't help but to gasp in shock.

I watch in horror as Klaus stands up and slowly walks over to Damon. I had to help him; but how? My eyes scan around the room. What could I use to hurt Klaus? I jump as Klaus gives Damon a good hard punch across the face.

"Yes Damon, this is what I call fun!" Klaus huffs while throwing another punch at Damon. I look up at the table to see a rusty old scalpel. Oh God, there were no words to describe how much I hated those tools. But it was the sharpest thing in sight.

I grab the small scalpel and slowly creep behind Klaus. Klaus seemed to preoccupied talking and punching Damon to notice me. My heart seemed to beat louder with every step I take. I raise the scalpel, ready to stab Klaus with it, but he whips around and grabs my wrist before I could continue.

I let out a loud cry as he pry's my fingers off the instrument and sends me flying to the ground. I land on my side, and a shock fly's up my arms as I hit my funny bone. I look up to see Klaus making his way towards me. _Shit!_

"What do we have here?" Klaus asks while twirling the scalpel in his hands. I look over to Damon, only to realize that he wasn't there anymore. I look around the room to see he was nowhere in sight. He … left? No, he couldn't have! But he wasn't here anymore.

I feel almost as if something has been ripped out of my stomach. As if a part of me is gone. He actually left me here. He was going to let Klaus kill me.

"You know Elena," Klaus says while kneeling down over me, "these tools are very sharp." I don't say anything and I don't try to escape. There was no way I would be able to survive against him.

"Sharp enough to cut through skin," Klaus hisses into my ear while placing the scalpel up against my neck. My body was trembling with fear. I bite down on my tongue to keep from crying. I would not cry in front of this monster.

"I wonder how much you would bleed, if I cut you right here," Klaus teases with drawing a small line across my throat with the scalpel. He didn't press hard enough to cut, just hard enough so I knew how sharp it was.

"Too bad you'll never know," I hear a familiar voice hiss. Klaus jerks around, just as something pierces through his chest. I can't help but to give a small scream. It takes me a moment to realize that the object sticking through Klaus's chest was a piece of wood. Almost like a stake.

I scurry backwards as Klaus falls to the floor. I watch as his skin turns a bluish, grey color. Dark purple veins appear on his body as he hits the floor.

Klaus was dead.

**Sorry that this chapter took a while to get out (it was a bit longer than most).**

**WOW, thank you so much for all your support with the reviews! They really get me pumped to get out the next chapters! **

**My next chapter will probably be the last. I tried to make Klaus really creepy in this chapter, I don't know if I succeeded?** **Haha, I seriously need to stop watching torture movies. The other day I was watching hostel haha, I think I may be a bit screwed in the head!**

**Anywhoos, was this chapter good? I hope so, it was super fun to write! Tell me what you think; was it not creepy enough, too creepy or just the right amount?**

** xoxo - magicangel33**


	22. Authors note

**Hey guys, I know its long time no update, but im having the worst case of writers block. So, I will do my best to close this story but it might not be for a while. Which is why I'm letting you all know.**

**I have started a new story (with a dark Damon of course) except I do plan to make him a little more detached than I'm used to, so yeah.**

**I'm hoping by working on my other story, it will boost my confidence to figure out the ending for this story. If you want to check my other story out, it's called cold and detached (I will put the summary down below)**

_When Elena is taken hostage by a dangerous stranger with ice blue eyes, it doesn't take her long to realize that this man isn't human. He's much more powerful and has an obsessive love for Elena. He will do anything to make her his, even if it means becoming what she fears most._

**Yes it sounds similar to this story, but I have a whole different plan in my head for this one. I will note again that I'm tending for Damon to be darker in this story, but it won't be too bad!**

**Check it out (if you want) and let me know what you are thinking of it! It's a pilot, won't be continued if it isn't a hit!**

**Thanks**


End file.
